White lie, white light
by xHyoide
Summary: Hermione dort beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre. A vrai dire, elle peine de plus en plus à se réveiller. Prisonnière d'un cauchemar, que se passera-t-il quand plus personne ne pensera à elle?
1. Awakening

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Je viens à peine de poser mon histoire sur le papier que je me décide à publier... Il n'y aura sans doute pas plus de deux ou trois chapitres à suivre, mais je ne garantis pas quand, tout dépend de ma motivation à travailler pour les examens. Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Hermione respirait paisiblement. Elle était endormie, au calme, dans sa chambre du Terrier. Paresseusement, elle étendit son bras sous le drap et y trouva un vide glacé.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors qu'elle tâtait le matelas à la recherche de son petit ami. Eclairé à la lueur du soleil qui pointait à travers les rideaux, le orange vif de la couette lui agressa les yeux et termina de la ramener au monde réel. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar, toujours le même.

Les sorts fusaient de toute part, la voix de Voldemort inondait le château, bloquant le hurlement d'Harry qui courait dans sa direction. Il lui fallait du temps pour réaliser que son ami était poursuivi, ses jambes, comme bloquées par un maléfice, refusaient de lui obéir et de tourner les talons. Protéger Harry, sauver l'élu, voilà ce qui comptait. Elle repoussa les attaques en maudissant Ron qui n'était pas à ses côtés. Mais soudain, le cri déchirant d'une jeune fille perça l'air et son attention se tournait vers un autre combat où une élève venait de succomber. C'est avec plus de rage qu'elle se reporta dans la bataille. Sa baguette laissait s'échapper toute la puissance de sa magie et ses adversaires furent bientôt tous à terre. Peut-être morts. Elle aurait le temps de s'y intéresser plus tard. Elle courut dans la direction qu'Harry avait prise, appelant son nom. Elle devait retrouver Ron, elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis- non, le rêve devenait confus, elle ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. D'un coup, elle se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, cherchant ses amis du regard. Elle repéra Ginny et Luna qui se battaient un peu plus loin avec un Mangemort qui repoussait leurs attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle se précipita pour les aider.

Mais une main lui happa le bras et la fit trébucher dans son élan. Elle se retourna pour faire face au regard furieux du bras droit de Voldemort. Ses yeux gris la fixaient avec une haine profonde et Hermione fut si déconcertée du contact avec le Mangemort qu'elle ne pensa pas immédiatement à utiliser sa baguette. Elle se ressaisit bien vite, heureusement, et lança un 'lashlabask !' qui fit gémir Lucius Malefoy de douleur.

' Toi et tes amis, vous allez payer. Vous avez détruit ma famille !' hurla-t-il en pointant son arme sur elle.

Elle repoussa plusieurs Avada Kedavra, plus terrorisée que jamais. Un corps inerte fut projeté sur elle et elle perdit l'équilibre, tombant sur la hanche. Sa tête cogna durement la pierre, qui avait été si chaleureuse un an auparavant, et elle manqua perdre connaissance. Elle tenta de se relever mais ses efforts furent vains et sa baguette lui échappa quand un pied ennemi donna un grand coup dans sa main, Elle sentit son corps se faire tout léger quand le sorcier la souleva à l'aide d'un sortilège imprononcé. Sa vision était étonnamment claire, elle reconnaissait même des voix connues jeter des sorts. L'étrange duo s'éloigna du cœur de la bataille. Le blond lui faisait gravir les marches en marmonnant des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, percevant ici ou là les prénoms de sa femme et de son fils. Il avait perdu la raison. Il s'arrêta au second étage, et fit léviter son corps au dessus d'un muret de pierre. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une fenêtre et se mit à hurler quand elle constata que Lucius la maintenait suspendue au dessus du vide. Elle ne survivrait pas à la chute, et telle était l'intention du sang-pur. Elle tourna son visage vers lui :

'Pitié, implora-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que Drago et Narcissa voudraient…'

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui déforma les traits distingués de son visage :

'Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ça ?'

Et sans lui laisser plus de temps pour se défendre, il se détourna et d'un mouvement de baguette, relâcha son emprise sur Hermione. La gravité reprit ses droits et la jeune femme sentit le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus vite, les yeux clos et un rictus plaqué sur le visage, anticipant la douleur indescriptible qui l'attendait, tandis qu'un cri lointain répétait son nom, comme pour la ramener à la conscience, lui ouvrir les yeux.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'éveillait sans un sursaut, comme apaisée que le rêve ne soit qu'un rêve, sous les draps emplis de l'odeur de Ron.

Elle se frotta les yeux, s'étira en baillant et se redressa. Le pyjama du roux trainait au pied du lit. Etait-il déjà parti travailler ? Elle descendit les escaliers en colimaçon et se retrouva dans la pièce bondée qui faisait office de cuisine, salle à manger et salle de bain pour George et Percy, occupés à se brosser les dents sans pour autant arrêter de converser avec Arthur qui buvait son bol de café, provoquant une pluie de dentifrice sur leur père.

Ron était assis dans un coin, mangeant une tartine de pain d'un air lugubre.

Sa mère s'empressa de le resservir quand elle vit que son assiette était vide :

'Ca va mon petit chéri ?' demanda Molly en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux ébouriffés de son plus jeune fils.

Hermione s'approcha d'eux pour s'installer aux côtés de son petit ami.

'Elle me manque' maugréa-t-il.

Molly était déjà retournée s'affairer à l'autre bout de la pièce :

'Qu'est-ce que tu dis, mon chéri ?'

'Hermione me manque !'

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Hermione se figea sur place. Il l'avait presque crié et les larmes pointaient au coin des yeux du garçon. Il avait à peine dix huit ans mais le poids de la guerre lui faisait en paraitre trente de plus.

C'était ça, le plus dur. Se rappeler que le cauchemar ne s'arrêtait pas quand elle ouvrait les yeux.

Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seule. Elle ne savait rien de son état. Ni fantôme, car personne ne pouvait la voir, ni tout à fait partie, puisqu'elle observait au milieu d'eux le futur de ses amis. Pourquoi s'accrochait-elle à la vie comme cela ? Etait ce les circonstances de sa mort qui l'avaient empêchées de passer de l'autre côté ?

Hermione ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle s'éveillait à divers endroits, entourée de ses amis, de sa famille. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, quelques heures quand elle était chanceuse, elle se rendormait et le cauchemar recommençait une fois de plus. Sans que jamais elle ne puisse dire à qui que ce soit qu'elle était là, qu'elle souffrait aussi.

Tous ses frères s'étaient tournés vers Ron. Hermione remarqua le dentifrice couler le long du menton de Percy, qui s'était arrêté en plein mouvement pour fixer son frère avec tristesse.

'Hermione me manque, répéta-t-il avec plus de douceur, la voix éraillée. Et Fred me manque aussi.'

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione put voir le grand roux apparaitre entre Percy et son frère jumeau, lui aussi le regard sur Ron. Pour une seconde, les deux morts se virent, étonnés et Hermione tendit une main vers lui. Mais aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry et Ginny, qui apportaient de bonnes nouvelles, et les Weasley firent de leur mieux pour effacer les souvenirs douloureux. Hermione sentit le sommeil alourdir ses yeux. Déjà, elle était loin du Terrier.


	2. Resting in peace is not that easy

Bonjour à tous!

Voilà le second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire en tout cas!

* * *

Avec ses beaux yeux bruns et ses tâches de rousseurs par centaines, Ginny était plus resplendissante que jamais lorsqu'Hermione la découvrit ce matin-là dans le cimetière londonien où elle – non, son corps – reposait. Car son esprit dématérialisé était bien affairé. Elle était très reconnaissante à sa meilleure amie qui venait lui rendre visite toutes les semaines sans exception et prenait le temps de lui raconter tout ce qu'elle manquait. Grâce à elle, sa notion du temps qui passe restait plus ou moins intacte car cela lui permettait de calculer combien de temps elle passait endormie.

Ce samedi, la plus jeune des Weasley lui racontait en détail son dernier match avec les Harpies. Amusée, Hermione avait pensé que l'année passée depuis son décès avait du faire oublier à son amie que le Quidditch n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Elle en profita pour tester les limites de son état : elle avait déjà remarqué qu'elle sentait la pluie mais que celle-ci traversait son fantôme. Elle attendait d'avoir l'occasion de se baigner dans un lac ou une baignoire pour voir ce qui se passerait.

En attendant, elle voulait tester une théorie : elle avait remarqué que son corps apparaissait toujours à proximité mais pas directement près d'un de ses proches. Elle se précipitait alors vers eux pour profiter des quelques minutes qui lui étaient accordées loin de la bataille de Poudlard. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de tenter de s'éloigner de la personne en question avant aujourd'hui.

Hermione recula en faisant face à Ginny. Par accident, elle traversa un muret, ce qui n'était vraiment pas quelque chose d'agréable, et se retrouva hors du cimetière. Elle continua à fixer son amie du regard mais arrivée au coin de la rue, elle eut l'impression qu'un poids était tombé sur son corps tout entier, appuyant sur son crâne au point de lui brouiller les sens. Elle tituba de quelques pas en avant et le mal s'apaisa aussitôt pour son plus grand soulagement. Cela lui prouva donc que son état était lié à ses proches. Mais pourquoi ? Elle hésita à pousser l'expérience encore plus loin en tentant de voir jusqu'où elle supporterait cette douleur, mais se résigna à rejoindre Ginny et à l'écouter parler de Quidditch, de Molly et de ses fiançailles avec Harry.

* * *

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bièraubeurre quand Ron utilisa ses nouvelles lunettes pour imiter Trelawney. Ils venaient de passer la soirée à se remémorer des épisodes de Poudlard et cela marquait le moment le plus long, et surtout le plus joyeux, qu'Hermione ait pu passer avec les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Pour la première fois, les deux garçons avaient réussi à dépasser l'épisode de la guerre pour se rappeler leur amie sans que leur voix ne se brise. La brune mourait d'envie de les prendre dans ses bras mais la seule fois où elle avait essayé avec Ron, il avait eu un frisson très désagréable, aussi s'interdisait-elle de recommencer.

\- Et tu te rappelles quand Hermione a mis feu à Rogue en première année ? J'aurais tellement aimé voir sa tête ! rit le grand roux.

\- Moi aussi ! Tu as encore un de ses badges de la SALE ? Dire qu'elle nous a fait les porter pendant plusieurs semaines !

Hermione voulut s'indigner et leur faire un sermon sur les conditions de vie des Elfes mais l'atmosphère sembla se glacer. Ginny était entrée dans le salon et tenait une lettre d'une main tremblante, essuyant des larmes de l'autre :

\- Le procès va être retardé. Il est toujours à Azkaban mais il est traité comme un roi, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

Harry lança sa bouteille à moitié pleine contre le mur. Sa fiancée protesta et Ron se contenta de réparer silencieusement les dégâts.

Perdue, Hermione laissait son regard passer de l'un à l'autre de ses amis. Depuis qu'elle était décédée, jamais une seule fois n'avait-elle entendu parler de procès. Qui était accusé ? De quoi ? Si elle était encore là, c'est qu'ils continuaient à penser à elle. Cela la concernait donc sûrement, non ? Peut-être était-ce quelque chose de top secret dont ils ne parlaient qu'au Ministère pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'était jamais apparue là-bas.

D'une voix blanche, Ron prit la parole :

\- On sait qui a fait ça. Il nous a enlevé Hermione, on lui rendra la pareille. Je le tuerai de mes mains si je pouvais. Justice sera faite, je t'en fais la promesse, Harry.

Sans même quitter la pièce, il transplana. Ginny tomba dans les bras de son futur mari :

\- C'est trop dur de passer à autre chose tant qu'il vit encore…

\- Cette ordure, cracha Harry. Tel père, tel fils.

Alors, Hermione comprit qu'ils savaient. Lucius l'avait tuée un an auparavant et bientôt, il serait puni. Voilà ce qui lui manquait pour quitter le monde des vivants. Soulagée, elle quitta la maison pour ne pas voir les larmes de ses amis et se replongea dans les hurlements et les sorts de la bataille. Enfin, elle comprenait pourquoi elle était toujours là et bientôt son supplice finirait.

Un quotidien, certes étrange, s'était installé dans la vie d'Hermione. Harry, Ron, Ginny, parfois un autre membre de la famille Weasley, même Neville ou Luna à quelques reprises, parlait d'elle et son esprit se manifestait à proximité d'eux. Tant qu'elle ne serait pas vengée, chaque parole, pensée, larmes à son égard la ferait revenir. Mais sans que ce procès ne soit de nouveau mentionné, la jeune femme pouvait sentir la tension monter dans les différents foyers qu'elle visitait. Harry, particulièrement, pensait souvent à elle alors qu'il étudiait pour devenir Auror. Il semblait plein d'une rage telle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Son ami si généreux et compréhensif était habité d'une haine qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue, même pour Voldemort qui l'avait pourtant rendu orphelin.

* * *

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle bailla, chassant de son esprit les images du ciel qui s'éloignait alors que son corps sans défense tombait vers le cœur de la bataille. Etonnée, son regard se posa sur un endroit inconnu pour la première fois. Elle était allongée sur un banc ouvragé et une forêt enneigée s'étendait de l'autre côté de la route. Derrière elle, un quartier moldu se réveillait silencieusement. Le soleil perçait l'horizon. S'agissait-il du quartier de ses cousins, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis son entrée à Poudlard ? Une idée l'atteignit comme un poing dans le ventre : ses amis avaient retrouvé ses parents, avaient trouvé un moyen miraculeux pour leur rendre leurs souvenirs intacts, et ils la pleuraient chaudement dans une des maisons qui bordaient la rue.

\- Maman, s'écria-t-elle en se mettant à courir. Maman, papa…

Elle se dirigea vers la maison la plus proche, mais ses habitants semblaient tous endormis car aucun volet n'était ouvert. Elle rebroussa chemin aussi sec et aperçut au loin une silhouette familière. De longs cheveux bouclés, une jupe grise, un livre sous le bras… La coïncidence la frappa. Elle avait l'impression de se voir quelques années en arrière, se baladant dans Pré-au-Lard avec sa dernière acquisition. Mais comment cette fillette avait pu l'amener ici ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle tentait de discerner les traits de l'étrangère qui se rapprochait de seconde en seconde.

Un soupir derrière elle la fit sursauter. Le banc qu'elle venait de quitter était maintenant occupé par un homme au manteau bariolé, affublé d'une casquette rouge et de bottes de pluie d'un goût douteux. Pas de doute, il s'agissait d'un sorcier. Il était occupé à fouiller dans sa poche et elle ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Etait-ce donc lui qui pensait à elle ? Elle s'assit prudemment à côté de lui et le vit sortit un briquet pour allumer la cigarette emprisonnée entre ses lèvres. Son jeune sosie les dépassa et il la suivit des yeux. Enfin, il retira sa casquette et remit sa chevelure blonde en place.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et poussa un couinement si ridicule qu'elle était heureuse que personne n'ait pu l'entendre. Elle avait cru reconnaitre son meurtrier dans les traits du jeune homme. Mais le menton pointu et les yeux gris qui caractérisaient le père Malefoy caractérisaient aussi le fils… Pourquoi donc Drago pensait-il à elle ? Si la passante lui avait rappelée sa tignasse et sa passion pour la lecture, son apparition aurait dû être si courte qu'elle n'en aurait même pas eu conscience, comme cela arrivait souvent. Qui plus est, environ un an et demi était passé depuis la bataille, alors pourquoi le fils du Mangemort qui lui avait enlevé la vie pensait à elle pour la première fois ?

Alors qu'il soufflait un long nuage de fumée, Hermione se déplaça pour lui faire face et observa son visage. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, terrorisé par le feudeymon qui se propageait dans la salle sur demande. Mais ses cernes s'étaient creusé et lorsqu'il porta sa main à sa bouche pour en retirer la cigarette, Hermione remarqua à quel point les os étaient saillants. Les poignets du jeune homme ne devaient pas être plus épais que les siens.

Dans un second soupir, il écrasa la cigarette contre le sol d'un frottement du pied et se leva, abandonnant derrière lui un journal qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Elle le laissa s'éloigner sans le suivre car il pouvait transplaner à tout moment et elle voulait en savoir plus sur la situation actuelle dans le monde, ou du moins dans la Grande-Bretagne. La couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier datait du 18 décembre 1999. Indignée, Hermione jeta un regard mauvais au sang-pur qui laissait derrière lui un objet magique en plein quartier moldu. Mais bien vite, son attention se tourna vers la photo qui faisait la une : son portrait souriant bougeait au rythme du vent léger. Hermione ne parvenait pas à se rappeler quand cette photo avait été prise. Le titre lui expliqua sa présence sur la première page du journal : « Une semaine avant le Procès Malefoy – Hermione Granger enfin en paix pour Noël ? ». Lucius serait donc jugé d'ici peu… Voilà donc pourquoi son fils pensait à elle ! Elle relut la titre plusieurs fois : enfin en paix… Pourrait-elle quitter cette semi-vie, au milieu des vivants qu'elle chérissait tant mais dont elle ne supportait que difficilement la tristesse continue ?

Soudain, ses yeux se fermèrent et se rouvrirent aussitôt. Elle était devant le Terrier, et George était occupé à éliminer les gnomes du jardin un peu plus loin. Depuis cette fois-là, des mois auparavant, elle n'avait jamais recroisé Fred. Son assassin avait sans doute été retrouvé et puni. Tant mieux pour lui, souffla Hermione avant de se diriger vers la cuisine dont la porte ouverte diffusait les odeurs délicieuses de ce que préparait la mère de la famille Weasley. Percy, Ron et Arthur était en pleine discussion autour d'une table recouverte de papiers manuscrits, de photos et de dossiers du violet typique du Ministère.

\- Vous allez me débarrasser ça, les garçons, on passe bientôt à table, prévint Molly.

Les trois hommes ne semblèrent même pas l'avoir entendue. Ils se disputaient à voix basse, comme pour ne pas déranger la cuisinière. Hermione jeta un œil à leur tas de feuilles volantes et y vit son nom à plusieurs reprises.

\- Je te dis qu'on n'aura rien si on demande le baiser, Azkaban à vie c'est tout ce qu'on peut espérer ! chuchota Arthur avec véhémence.

\- Il mérite bien plus que le baiser, et l'opinion publique est de notre côté ! On peut gagner, papa ! renchérit Ron.

Mais plus Hermione se rapprochait d'eux, moins sa vision était nette. Ce n'était donc pas pour eux qu'elle était là ? Elle se retourna vers Molly, qui semblait concentrée sur la cuisson de sa tarte. Non, ce n'était pas elle. Alors elle leva les yeux vers l'escalier biscornu et y aperçut la silhouette recroquevillée de la plus jeune des Weasley, les jambes pendant dans le vide et le visage entre deux barreaux du garde-corps. Elle rejoignit la jeune femme dont les yeux étaient rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré récemment.

\- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te parler, Hermione… Et si on faisait une grosse bêtise ? murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de son amie sans savoir que celle-ci venait de s'accroupir à ses côtés. Et si ce n'était pas lui le coupable ? Je te connais, tu détesterais condamner un innocent, et après tout nous n'avons aucune preuve directe.

\- C'est lui, Ginny, c'est lui ! assura Hermione en sachant pertinemment que son amie ne l'entendait pas.

\- Les garçons parlent du baiser du détraqueur. Ils semblent oublier qu'il a fallu quinze ans pour prouver que Sirius était innocent depuis le début. Et s'il nous en fallait autant pour Malefoy ? Harry et Ron ne se parlent plus depuis des semaines à cause de cette histoire. Et moi, je suis bêtement coincée entres les deux, sans savoir si je dois soutenir mon frère ou l'homme que je m'apprête à épouser. Tu dois me trouver bête, rit la rousse. Toi, tu sais très bien qui t'a fait ça.

Elle fit une pause et écouta sa mère houspiller les trois hommes, qui se retrouvèrent chassés de la maison et durent rejoindre Georges pour dégnomer le jardin.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé en le rencontrant qu'il était capable d'une telle chose. Après tout, c'était un Mangemort, mais je pensais qu'il avait au moins une parcelle d'humanité. Il n'avait pas l'assurance de Jedusor, encore moins de Voldemort, fit-elle remarquer avant de s'adresser à Molly : dis, maman, tu penses quoi de la sentence ?

\- Ma chérie, soupira Molly sans tourner la tête vers sa fille, j'en pense que ce ne sont pas nos affaires, et qu'il faut laisser le Magenmagot décider de ça. Viens m'aider à mettre la table.

Sans bouger, Ginny remua mollement sa baguette et les assiettes se posèrent une à une sur la longue table de bois.

\- Et si ce n'était pas lui, et qu'il était condamné au baiser ?

\- Il va être soumis au veritaserum, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont retardé le procès pour ça après tout. Il parait que jamais une potion n'a été plus infaillible qu'avec cette nouvelle recette.

\- Pas une assez bonne raison de reporter le procès pour moi, grommela la jeune femme.

Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise de ne pas pouvoir participer à l'échange, de ne pas pouvoir leur dire ce qu'elle avait vécu. Le visage plein de haine qu'elle revoyait chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Harry m'a dit qu'ils lui avaient accordé une journée hors d'Azkaban, tu te rends compte ? Il aurait pu s'échapper, même avec des aurors qui le surveillaient !

Molly cessa de s'occuper de ses plats et se tourna vers sa fille, le regard désolé.

\- Il fallait bien qu'il revoie sa famille une dernière fois, ma puce. Il n'a sans doute pas vu la lumière du jour depuis un an, et il ne la reverra jamais s'il est déclaré coupable.

\- Tu le prends en pitié maintenant ? Il a tué Hermione, maman ! s'énerva Ginny.

\- Baisse d'un ton, jeune fille ! gronda sa mère. Tu ne voudrais pas que Ron t'entende dire ça !

Ginny était toujours furieuse, et Hermione, impuissante, la vit se relever et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sans un effort, elle traversa la porte pour la suivre et la trouva occupée à chercher frénétiquement sous son vieux lit une photographie qu'elle sortit victorieusement et contempla un moment. Hermione se pencha pour la regarder avec elle : on voyait leur petite bande de Gryffondor, Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron et elle au milieu de la grande salle, agitant la main vers l'objectif. Luna était à leur côté, souriant paisiblement mais l'air un peu perdu, comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'être à sa place. Ginny posa la photo sur sa table de nuit et sa colère sembla passer à mesure qu'elle observait les visages heureux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Ginny et Hermione sursautèrent à l'unisson en voyant apparaitre un Harry décoiffé plus qu'à l'ordinaire :

\- Bonne nouvelle, le procès est avancé à demain, le veritaserum est prêt !

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise. Demain, elle disparaitrait pour de bon… Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé tandis que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la fenêtre pour regarder son dernier coucher de soleil.

\- Demain, Ginny, demain tout sera fini, répétait Harry. Demain, on saura la vérité.

Hermione sourit. Demain, ses amis pourraient tourner la page, recommencer à vivre, voilà tout ce qui lui importait. Sur le lit de Ginny, elle aperçut la gazette qu'avait laissée Drago sur le banc. Cette fois, le journal était ouvert et elle s'assit pour lire l'article que Ginny n'avait pas terminé. Il parlait du procès et une grande photo de l'accusé prenait la moitié de la page. Une onde de choc la traversa des pieds à la tête. Les larmes d'Hermione coulèrent et traversèrent le journal sans y laisser une trace.

\- Demain, rajouta la rousse tremblante, Drago sera condamné.

Ginny avait eu raison. Ils allaient exécuter un innocent.


	3. Man found guilty

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Un été un peu compliqué m'a contrainte à mettre en pause l'écriture de cette histoire, mais me voilà enfin de retour, plus inspirée que jamais et avec bientôt du temps à revendre (vive Erasmus!). Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir. Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

* * *

Au réveil, la nausée submergea Hermione. La lumière était douce dans le salon chaleureux des Potter. De lourds rideaux pendaient devant la baie-vitrée, ne laissant passer que quelques rayons de soleil. La jeune femme se redressa dans le canapé, la tête lourde des images qui lui restaient de ses dernières minutes en vie. Devant elle, Harry s'affairait, courant d'une pièce à l'autre, manquant de s'ébouillanter avec son café alors qu'il avançait les yeux fixés sur un document du Ministère.

\- Tu as vu ma robe? demanda-t-il à Ginny sans lever les yeux. Je l'avais laissée dans la salle de bain !

\- Regarde devant toi, lui répondit sa fiancée depuis la chambre.

Il posa ses yeux sur Hermione, tétanisée qu'il la regarde enfin. Il baissa le regard, secoua la tête et tendit une main vers elle. Le cœur battant à vive allure, la jeune femme n'osait pas croire que son invisibilité prenait fin.

\- Harry, sourit-elle.

Il la traversa sans une réaction, et attrapa sa robe qu'il avait négligemment déposée là dix minutes plus tôt. Hermione se sentie très bête et s'écarta pour se tenir dans un coin de la pièce, loin de lui, se collant contre le mur. Elle avait la dérangeante impression de ne pas être à sa place. Le jeune couple se préparait et ne semblait pas penser à elle le moins du monde. Si elle reculait un peu plus, elle tomberait dans le vide. La chute serait-elle plus courte ? Sa mort lui avait parue durer une éternité, et chaque fois qu'elle la revivait, le cri qu'elle poussait sembler durer une seconde de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à manquer d'air et entende les hurlements d'un de ses amis au pied du château. Peut-être que connaitre à nouveau la sensation de vide suffirait à guérir son âme désœuvrée, et qu'elle échapperait ainsi à la condamnation injuste de Drago Malefoy.

En constatant l'agitation qui régnait dans le petit appartement, Hermione comprenait facilement que le procès aurait lieu d'ici peu. Amèrement, elle se rappela qu'en plus de ne pouvoir y participer pour dénoncer le vrai coupable, elle n'avait pas non plus la possibilité d'y assister. Le Ministère, Poudlard… Les lieux débordant de magie lui étaient interdits, son semi-fantôme, né d'une idée de vengeance, y étant sûrement assimilé comme une force négative. Il lui était arrivé de suivre son meilleur ami jusqu'aux toilettes qui donnaient accès à son lieu de travail pour perdre connaissance aussitôt qu'il avait enclenché la chasse d'eau.

Si au moins elle avait pu comprendre son état ! Elle était en rage d'observer sans jamais agir, sans communiquer, elle se sentait si seule, oh oui, si seule. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, résistant à l'envie de le traverser pour laisser son esprit rejouer l'expérience de sa mort et se contenta de regarder passivement ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer à propos d'une tache de café.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle redressa curieusement la tête et vit Ginny lancer un regard plein de sens à son fiancé planté au milieu du salon, la main crispée sur sa tasse vide.

\- Bonjour Ron, l'accueillit chaleureusement sa sœur, entre donc.

Hermione s'approcha de lui. Il semblait très gêné et salua Harry sans lever les yeux. Son meilleur ami ne lui répondit pas et partit ramener sa tasse dans la cuisine.

\- On s'apprêtait à partir, s'excusa Ginny en enfilant son manteau, mais j'ai renversé…

\- Oui j'ai entendu Harry pester.

\- Tu étais là depuis longtemps ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Je n'osais pas frapper, avoua-t-il penaud.

Ginny ne rajouta rien et attrapa son frère par le bras :

\- Harry, on part toujours. J'aimerais passer voir Lavande à l'hôpital en rentrant.

Le garçon répondit par un grommellement. Les deux Weasley disparurent par la cheminée en direction du Ministère et Hermione se retrouva seule dans un silence lourd. A petits pas, elle rejoignit le brun, assis à la table, la tête entre les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, il renifla bruyamment.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je regrette- cette pierre, je n'aurais jamais du la laisser dans la forêt. On ne s'en sort pas sans toi. Qui va nous réconcilier, Ron et moi ? rit-il amèrement.

Hermione posa sa main près de celle de son ami. Il n'enleva pas la sienne.

\- Parfois, je me dis que tu es là, que tu nous entends. Tu dois avoir envie de nous secouer, on est plus des enfants mais on se dispute comme tel… Je ne sais pas pour qui tu prendrais parti cette fois. Je me sens terriblement seul, tu sais. Tout le monde est persuadé que Drago est coupable. Mais ils ne l'ont pas vu, la nuit où Dumbledore est mort. Il est incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, aussi prétentieux qu'il ait pu être à Poudlard.

Il éclata d'un rire sincère qui inquiéta Hermione.

\- Ginny me lancerait des centaines de chauves-furies si elle apprenait que c'est moi qui aie fait sortir Drago d'Azkaban. Même là, il a été honnête et il est rentré à l'heure indiquée. Nous tous qui avons tué des Mangemorts depuis la fin de la guerre, on est plus coupable que lui, dit-il avant d'ajouter dans un soupir : pourquoi je parle encore tout seul?

Il se leva brusquement, enfila sa robe habituelle et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Hermione se sentit voyager avec lui mais s'endormit avant même d'être arrivée.

* * *

Une grimace déforma les traits de la Gryffondor quand le soleil vint l'aveugler. Où était-elle cette fois ? Devant le Ministère ? Elle laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la luminosité et put enfin observer les alentours. Le sol en béton sur lequel elle s'était réveillée était glacé et elle se redressa péniblement. En lisant les panneaux, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait toujours à Londres, mais il s'agissait de la capitale moldue. Il était rare qu'elle se réveille en pleine rue, et encore plus loin du Chemin de Traverse. Du côté moldu, elle ne connaissait que peu de monde et personne ne savait comment elle était morte, elle se doutait donc que la personne qui l'avait attirée ici était dotée de pouvoirs.

Elle regarda attentivement les visages qui la dépassaient, tentant de trouver celui d'une personne familière. Sa recherche ne fut pas très longue car la silhouette massive d'Hagrid se détacha bientôt dans la rue pratiquement déserte. Il portait une chemise Hawaïenne sous une énorme doudoune, ce qui attirait autant l'attention des gens que sa taille. Cela ne paraissait pas le déranger, car il était trop occupé à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans un gigantesque mouchoir de tissu. Il pénétra difficilement dans le pub le plus proche, suivi par Hermione. Il commanda un verre de whisky et s'installa tant bien que mal sur un tabouret ridiculement petit pour lui.

Hermione était émue. Elle n'avait jamais vu le garde-chasse depuis sa mort car il n'avait pas dû beaucoup quitter Poudlard. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnants à présent. Un jeune homme moldu s'approcha timidement pour lui demander si tout allait bien.

\- Y a pas de justice dans ce monde. Pas de justice.

Un sanglot vint briser sa voix et Hermione tenta de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Le procès était-il terminé ? Drago avait-il été jugé innocent grâce au veritaserum ? Si seulement elle avait pu poser la question au demi-géant !

\- Hermione était une brave gamine. Le cœur gros comme ça, mima-t-il exagérément. Elle méritait pas ça. J'espère qu'elle est bien là où elle est.

Les habitués du pub s'étaient prudemment approché du phénomène et l'un d'eux se risqua à lui poser une question :

\- On connait pas d'Hermione par ici. C'est une chanteuse ?

\- Une battante, un dure à cuire, voilà ce qu'elle était. Sans elle, on aurait perdu la guerre.

Des hypothèses se propagèrent en murmures sur la guerre en question. L'Irlande, Les Malouines ? Hermione aurait voulu leur dire de s'éloigner et de respecter le chagrin de son ami, mais une fois de plus elle était coincée dans ce corps inutile.

\- Et lui, renifla-t-il, le pauvre garçon. Pas bien méchant, vous savez. Avec un père pareil, fallait bien qu'il y ait des conséquences. Mais pendant- je l'ai vu vous savez, j'étais près à témoigner. Il a défendu un élève de Poufsouffle contre sa tante.

Un hoquet de surprise secoua Hermione. Drago, Drago Malefoy avait changé de camp au cœur de la bataille ? Ses derniers souvenirs de lui la faisaient douter de cela pourtant Hagrid était un homme honnête, qui ne pouvait même pas tenir sa langue au milieu de moldus :

\- J'ai quitté la salle d'audience dans les premiers, c'était trop dur. J'avais prévu de retrouver des amis pour fêter ça et je me suis défilé. Il n'y a rien à fêter, juste une famille de plus détruite pour de bon.

Il termina son verre d'une gorgée et se fit resservir aussitôt, les curieux se pressant autour du comptoir. L'un d'eux traversa Hermione mais sembla trouver la sensation désagréable et ne tarda pas à faire un pas en arrière. La jeune femme ne s'en rendit pas compte, plongée dans les paroles du garde-chasse de Poudlard.

\- Jamais je n'avais entendu des hurlements pareils. Ils ont dû le mettre sous silencio parce qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas. C'est un sacré monde dans lequel on vit, conclut-il avant d'engloutir son verre comme s'il s'était agi d'eau plate. Merci pour le verre, mon vieux.

Il déposa quelques gallions devant le barman et Hermione se sentit rougir pour lui : dans son émoi, il avait oublié d'utiliser de la monnaie moldue. Personne ne sembla remarquer ce détail, trop ébahis par l'homme qui se baissait pour passer la porte. Avec un sourire en coin, la Gryffondor pensa qu'ils auraient été encore plus surpris de découvrir un fantôme suivant le demi-géant.

Elle traversa la rue à ses côtés, assurée de ne pas être traversée par des passants grâce à la taille imposante de son compagnon. Celui-ci grommelait dans sa barbe et elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, se contentant de profiter de la simple présence de l'homme bienveillant qui l'avait tant soutenue durant ses débuts comme sorcière. Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, il rejoignit le Chaudron Baveur et traversa vers le Londres sorcier. Les sanglots d'Hagrid se faisaient plus rares, et les paupières d'Hermione plus lourdes. Dans quelques secondes, elle quitterait son ami. Elle s'arrêta et le laissa l'éloigner. Elle avait été contente de le revoir au moins une fois. Elle s'endormit avec le sourire.

* * *

Même sans un corps à proprement parler, Hermione se réveilla avec un mal de dos brutal, et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans les escaliers du Terrier. Elle eut à peine le temps de se décaler que Bill descendit les marches à toute vitesse, sa femme à la suite. Leurs bras étaient remplis de paquets cadeaux.

Hermione rejoignit la famille réunie dans le salon, et découvrit la famille réunie autour d'un sapin ornementés de nombreuses boules dans la pure tradition moldue. Harry et Ron, avachis dans le canapé, se gavaient de petits fours. Le petit Teddy gazouillait au centre de la pièce, sous le regard émerveillé de l'assemblée. Les derniers cadeaux installés sous le sapin, Molly les invita à rejoindre la cuisine pour le repas.

Une seconde table avait été rajoutée pour l'occasion et les garçons, tous entassés du même côté de la table, jouaient des coudes pour gagner un peu de place. Hermione remarqua que plusieurs places restaient à pourvoir. Le brouhaha s'intensifia et Hermione ne parvint pas à écouter une seule conversation, aussi resta-t-elle prostrée silencieusement hors du passage de Molly, qui allait et venait à travers la pièce. Angelina était installée en bout de table, aux côtés de George. Elle était surprise de la découvrir ici, mais elle semblait déjà faire parti du décor, taquinant Percy, drapé dans sa fierté comme à son habitude. Il portait le pull tricoté par sa mère, et Hermione était soulagée de constater que l'harmonie était revenue dans la maison. Charlie poussa la porte et fut accueilli par les rugissements de joie de ses frères qui se jetèrent sur lui les uns après les autres. Molly les somma de se calmer et de s'installer correctement à table et un calme modéré, à hauteur de ce dont ils étaient capable, régna le moment que leur mère apporte les victuailles au milieu des convives. Hermione aurait donné n'importe quoi pour goûter une dernière fois la tarte à la citrouille de Molly ! Mais une fois tout le monde assis, dégustant leur repas, il restait encore plusieurs places libres. Attendait-il Hagrid, ou Andromeda Tonks ? Elle se rapprocha curieusement de la place entre Ginny et Molly pour y voir inscrit sur un bout de parchemin posé dans l'assiette vide 'Hermione'.

Essuyant une larme de joie, la jeune femme prit place et ses voisines ne semblèrent pas gênées par sa présence. Le Noël passé avait été une cérémonie alourdie par le deuil récent de la famille et leurs rassemblements ne s'étaient fait plus joyeux que bien plus tard… Un an après, les Weasley s'esclaffaient comme si la guerre n'avait jamais eu lieu, et les places vides de Fred et d'Hermione n'étaient pas un fardeau. D'ailleurs, peut-être le garçon réapparaitrait-il ce soir ? Elle quitta la table pour se placer non loin de la porte, où une chaise attendait le jumeau.

\- Fred, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

Aucune réponse. Elle soupira, au moins avait-elle essayé. Mais soudain, elle entendit son prénom dans la bouche de Fred et scruta l'espace vide devant elle en espérant le voir apparaitre.

Tout aussi vite, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée de frère et que c'était George qui l'avait mentionnée. Son espoir se décomposa et la déception l'atteint de plein fouet.

\- Je suis soulagé que son meurtrier soit en prison, continua le roux à l'adresse de sa petite amie. Jamais Ron n'aurait pu passer à autre chose.

'Son meurtrier'… parlait-il de Malefoy père ou fils ? Par Merlin, ne pouvait-il pas y avoir un journal qui trainait pour qu'elle soit fixée une bonne fois pour toutes ?

… 'Passer à autre chose' ? Hermione fronça les sourcils : cela voulait-il dire que son frère souhaitait qu'il l'oublie ? Elle était probablement égoïste, mais si elle était condamnée à le voir vieillir avec quelqu'un d'autre, cela lui serait insupportable. D'accord ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser deux petites heures avant son décès mais leur histoire avait commencé dans le train 8 ans plus tôt, alors qu'il avait une tâche sur le nez et Croûtard sur les genoux, et leur relation n'allait pas s'effacer aussi vite du cœur de Ron, si ? Morose, elle s'éloigna du jeune couple pour rejoindre Ron, coincé entre Charlie et Harry. Il avait un large sourire sur le visage et toute son attention était portée sur la dinde dans son assiette. Il pensait à elle presque chaque jour sans exception, cela ne changerait pas, elle en était convaincue.

Un raclement de gorge prévint l'assemblée qu'Arthur s'était levé et tenait son verre à la main, prêt à faire un toast :

\- Je dédie ce Noël à ma merveilleuse femme qui nous prépare toujours le plus merveilleux des dîners !

Des applaudissements se propagèrent autour de la table et Molly agita modestement la main.

\- J'aimerais maintenant consacrer une minute au souvenir de tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu être là avec nous, aujourd'hui, pour partager ce moment.

Aussitôt, un silence de mort tomba sur l'assemblée. Beaucoup baissèrent les yeux, Fleur attrapa vigoureusement la main de son mari et Ron pleurait silencieusement dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Cette vision arracha le cœur d'Hermione mais au moment où elle allait le rejoindre dans les larmes, un fantôme, puis deux, puis trois, une véritable armée apparut autour de la table. Ils étaient invisibles aux yeux des vivants mais pour la première fois, Hermione put revoir tous ceux qui avaient laissé leur vie dans le combat. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Fred et de Tonks, sans prendre le temps de parler, car pour la première fois elle pouvait toucher, enlacer quelqu'un. Une main se posa sur son épaule :

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Harry quand je n'ai pas pu le faire.

Lily se tenait près d'elle, un sourire doux sur le visage. Mince, Harry avait vraiment ses yeux. Trop émue, elle ne parvint qu'à bafouiller une phrase avant de lui répondre par un rire teinté de tristesse. James se tenait à ses côtés, riant avec Remus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous là ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut repris ses esprits. On ne devrait pas, je ne sais pas moi, être au paradis ?

\- Y a-t-il un meilleur paradis que ça ? rétorqua Tonks en se penchant près de son fils qui ne comprenait pas le silence qui obstruait la pièce. Je vais pouvoir voir mon fils grandir, devenir ce qu'il veut, loin de la guerre.

Lily l'approuva du regard. Les deux femmes se rencontraient pour la première fois, et Hermione remarqua amèrement que Lily paraissait encore plus jeune et frêle que la métamorphomage. Fred semblait partager ses inquiétudes :

\- Alors on va rester là toute l'éternité ? C'est un peu barbant !

Une voix dans leur dos les surprit tous les deux :

\- A ton avis, Fred, pourquoi es-tu ici ? lui demanda Dumbledore, dont la présence amena les larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas un fantôme, je ne peux même pas effrayer qui que ce soit ! bougonna le jumeau.

\- Nous sommes ici car les personnes autour de cette table tiennent à nous. L'amour de Lily a protégé Harry face à la mort, maintenant il nous retient auprès de ceux qui nous aiment. Nous serons tous là tant qu'il y aura ne serait-ce qu'une personne pour penser à nous.

Harry avait fermé les yeux et une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue. Au milieu de sa famille, il pouvait enfin se sentir libre de regretter tous les proches qu'il avait perdus. Hermione le sentait : aujourd'hui, c'était avant tout pour lui qu'elle était là.

\- Quoi ? Mais je suis tout le temps près de George, moi ! s'étonna le roux. Jamais personne d'autre !

\- C'est l'amour le plus puissant qui triomphe des autres, expliqua Lily. Ton frère et toi avaient un lien très fort, j'imagine.

Hermione se sentait très mal, une question la titillait qu'elle avait honte de poser mais le temps passait à toute vitesse et bientôt la minute de silence serait terminée.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas tout le temps ici ? On ne m'aime pas assez ? fit-elle piteusement, juste assez fort pour que l'ancien directeur l'entende. Je ne suis présente que pendant quelques minutes et après je- je revis ma mort, encore et encore.

\- Moi aussi, Hermione, acquiesça la voix grave si typique de Maugrey Fol Œil, et crois moi si je pouvais dénoncer le Mangemort qui m'a fait tomber de mon balai je le ferais. Il faut que l'amour en question soit extrêmement fort, pas de celui qu'on ressent au quotidien pour ses proches, plutôt le genre de passion fulgurante, de tristesse sans fin…

\- Je n'apparais que peu, avoua Lily. Mes parents sont décédés depuis longtemps, ma sœur n'ose pas penser à moi et mon fils ne m'a pas assez connu pour penser souvent à moi. Et c'est aussi bien.

\- Pour ce qui est de revivre ta mort, cela dépend de chacun on dirait bien, expliqua Lupin. Moi je rêve d'être sous ma forme de loup-garou, incapable de me contrôler mais conscient de tout.

\- Oui, c'est une sorte de cauchemar personnalisé, approuva sa femme.

\- Je vois George mourir à ma place, fit Fred d'une voix blanche.

\- Et à la fin, quand plus personne ne sera là pour nous aimer, que se passera-t-il ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Les pleurs de Teddy interrompirent le silence mortel et les personnes autour de la table semblèrent sortirent de leur transe. Dumbledore, qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec son petit sourire en coin, disparut en un clignement d'œil. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de protester que ses paupières s'alourdirent et elle se retrouva paralysée des pieds à la tête, lévitant vers le premier étage sous l'influence de Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en hurlant. Elle hurla à plein poumons avant même d'ouvrir les yeux car après tout, à quoi bon découvrir où elle était ? Ce cri laissait échapper toute sa douleur. Il y avait des gens comme elle, coincés dans un monde où ils n'existaient pas, et elle ne pouvait partager avec eux plus de quelques minutes. Elle était seule, tellement seule. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, Hermione se tut enfin. Elle était exténuée. Les quelques instants où elle était consciente mis bout à bout ne représentaient sans doute pas plus d'une semaine ou deux, alors qu'elle était morte depuis un an et demi. Cela suffisait au sentiment d'épuisement pour s'installer. Son pseudo-sommeil, troublé par ce cauchemar sans fin, la laissait tremblante et ses muscles étaient douloureux.

Elle n'entendait aucune voix. Sa curiosité lui donnait l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle resta là, les bras autour des genoux, les paupières closes, à attendre que cela passe. Elle ne voulait pas voir un seul de ses amis souffrir de son absence. Pas le jour de Noël.

Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu du procès, réalisa-t-elle. Aussitôt, yeux grand ouverts, elle observa la pièce. C'était une grande chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, parée de couleurs qui comptaient parmi ses préférées, le bleu et le vert. Le bois du lit semblait noble, tout comme le garçon allongé dessus. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se relever pour observer le visage du dormeur, sa conscience rebascula vers la bataille.

* * *

Pendant un instant, son esprit resta vide de tout souci. Un souvenir d'enfance la berçait, son jardin, le pommier qui y trônait, et elle rêvassant à l'ombre en observant la coccinelle posée sur le bout de son doigt.

Mais le cauchemar dont elle émergeait empli bien vite son cerveau, et la frustration de ses derniers moments consciente la réveilla pour de bon. Elle était curieuse de savoir où elle s'était retrouvée hier, dans un endroit inconnu, avec un étranger qui l'aimait soudainement après un an sans lui apparaitre… Hermione laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante et réalisa qu'elle connaissait bien le lit dans lequel elle était allongée. Ron dormait à quelques centimètres de là, le souffle paisible. Il avait comme toujours son petit rictus et Hermione sourit à cette vision familière. D'une main timide, elle caressa sa joue comme elle aurait du le faire si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Ils n'avaient jamais passé une seule nuit lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, le jeune homme sembla émerger à moitié, frissonna et se tourna de l'autre côté, comme dérangé par le froid qui émanait d'elle. Résignée à interrompre ce moment, Hermione s'extirpa du lit en traversant les couvertures et sortit de la chambre du roux pour se retrouver dans le couloir désert du Terrier. Quelques étages plus bas, une lumière filtrait sous la porte de Charlie. Curieuse, Hermione descendit à petit pas les escaliers tortueux, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne risquait de réveiller personne. Elle pénétra dans la chambre à travers le bois, et la sensation lui arracha une grimace. Elle se retrouva face à un spectacle étonnant. Ginny, le regard vague, luttait contre le sommeil alors que Luna babillait de sa voix haut perché en lui montrant diverses photos et illustrations. Le cœur d'Hermione bondit quand elle vit la blonde aux cheveux longs et emmêlés. Sa peau semblait plus bronzée qu'elle ne l'avait connue et une brûlure étrange recouvrait la moitié de son visage. Hermione devina qu'il s'agissait d'un maléfice, car la peau semblait incapable de guérir. Mais les deux jeunes filles ne prêtaient pas attention à ce détail esthétique, datait-il de la bataille ?

Ecoutant quelques secondes le récit de Luna, Hermione devina qu'elle lui racontait un voyage qu'elle avait effectué avec son père. Elle n'avait pas entendu parler des Lovegood depuis sa mort, c'en était sans doute la raison. S'installant sur le bord du lit de Charlie, qui était aux abonnés absents, la jeune femme se pencha pour admirer les clichés mais réalisa bien vite qu'ils étaient tous flous :

\- Et là on peut clairement reconnaître la forme de la corne du Ronflak, tu vois ? expliqua Luna.

Ginny lui répondit d'un sourire. Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en constatant que leur amie était toujours entichée de ses délires animalesques.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'Hermione soit là pour voir ça, elle qui me répétait toujours qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve de son existence, ajouta la Serdaigle.

\- Ce n'est pas cette photo qui va me convaincre, marmonna-t-elle en retour.

Luna leva les yeux subitement et sonda l'air avec un bruyant reniflement :

\- Tu ne sens pas quelque chose ? Comme une odeur de fleur ?

Ginny renifla à son tour :

\- Non, désolée.

\- C'est étrange, on dirait… Le parfum d'Hermione. Je me rappelle, je l'avais enlacée le soir de la Bataille. C'est la même odeur.

Le cœur de la brune se mit à pulser dans sa poitrine. Luna avait pu voir les Sombrals bien avant tout le monde, elle était attirée par les phénomènes impossibles… Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Timidement, elle posa sa main sur celle de la blonde. Ginny se leva gravement, traversant son poignet, et se pencha pour attraper un carton posé sous le lit :

\- Ca doit être à cause de ça. Ron ne supportait plus d'avoir ses affaires près de lui, c'était trop dur. Alors on a entreposé ce qu'elle a laissé de leur recherche des horcruxes ici.

Elle sortit une petite besace qu'Hermione reconnut aussitôt. Mais son excitation de revoir tous ses vêtements, ses livres, était assombri par le fait que finalement, Luna ne pouvait voir les fantômes de son espèce.

\- Ses parents n'auraient pas voulu récupérer des souvenirs de leur fille ? demanda la jeune femme au visage à moitié brûlé.

Ginny ne répondit pas. Elle reposa le sac et repoussa le carton sous le lit de son frère. Elle se releva et s'éloigna du lit. Dos à Luna, elle finit par avouer la vérité :

\- On… On n'a pas osé leur rendre la mémoire. On les a retrouvés en Australie et ils avaient l'air tellement heureux… On s'est dégonflés. On n'allait pas leur apprendre qu'ils avaient une fille pour leur annoncer la seconde suivante qu'elle était morte dans d'atroces souffrances.

A vrai dire, Hermione ne se rappelait d'aucune douleur, et elle était surprise du choix de ses amis. Elle aurait voulu que ses parents rentrent à la maison, qu'elle puisse les revoir au moins une fois… Au fur et à mesure qu'elle digérait l'information, la surprise d'Hermione se transforma en rage. De quel droit gardaient-ils en otage la mémoire de deux individus alors que la paix était revenue en Grande-Bretagne ? Lorsqu'elle avait modifié leurs souvenirs, elle leur avait promis de les leur restituer dès que possible. Et maintenant, ils passeraient le reste de leur vie à l'autre bout de la planète, sans que jamais elle ne puisse leur dire au revoir ?

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le bureau en bois et celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Mais la volonté d'Hermione était telle qu'elle ressentit la douleur du choc. Avec étonnement, elle se tint le pied en réalisant que ses émotions à elle avaient également un impact sur sa présence. Une fois remise, elle se précipita dans la chambre de Ron : peut-être qu'en ressentant suffisamment de bonheur de le revoir, de l'aimer, il réussirait à la voir ? Mais il était toujours assoupi et ronflait paisiblement.

\- Ron ! cria-t-elle. Ron ! Ecoute moi, je suis là ! Réveille-toi, allez !

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour le secouer mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Evidemment. Pourquoi cela aurait-il marché maintenant alors qu'elle avait déjà essayé maintes et maintes fois ? Si on avait pu lui trouver une craie et un tableau, peut-être aurait-elle réussie à transmettre un message. Mais visiblement, les êtres vivants étaient insensibles à ses gestes et à ses cris. Le seul impact qu'elle avait en étant près d'eux, c'était de leur donner un bon rhume.  
Elle soupira et se rallongea auprès de son petit ami.

Elle ne sut pas si c'était Luna et Ginny qui avait cessée de penser à elle, mais elle s'endormit paisiblement à l'endroit même où elle s'était réveillée.

* * *

Dans le monde réel, une semaine passa, puis deux, où Hermione eut la chance de réapparaitre à de nombreuses reprises. Pour la période des fêtes, les repas de famille étaient nombreux au Terrier et Hermione avait toujours espéré y revoir Fred, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Cependant, même si elle était présente, elle sentait bien dans le fil des conversations qu'elle était moins au centre de l'attention dans le cœur des Weasley. Les joues de Ron avaient retrouvées leurs couleurs, Harry et Ginny étaient tous deux très pris par leur vie professionnelle… Les moments qu'elle passait avec eux étaient toujours succins, comme s'ils avaient hâte de se débarrasser des mauvais souvenirs qu'ils associaient avec elle, la guerre, Voldemort.

Il était plus difficile pour elle de profiter de ses instants avec ses amis quand elle avait la sensation que leur amour pour elle était moins fort qu'auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux gens de passer à autre chose, de reprendre leur vie. Mais sur sa tombe, ses trois meilleurs amis avaient fait gravé 'Toujours dans nos cœurs', alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression du contraire ? Elle chérissait le moment du réveil, où son rêve encore estompé ne lui crachait pas à la figure que son état était irrémédiable et qu'elle était coincée là pour de longues années encore.

Quand elle se réveilla ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas oublié sa chute et poussa un hurlement en se recroquevillant sur elle-même pour protéger son corps de l'impact imminent. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour calmer sa respiration erratique et prendre conscience de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Elle était allongée sur un lit aux draps satinés. Les draps d'un beau vert sapin tranchait avec le bois des armoires qui couraient le long du mur. En face du lit, une vitrine exposait de nombreux bijoux mais Hermione ne prit pas le temps de les observer lorsqu'elle remarqua la porte entrouverte à côté du meuble imposant. Jamais elle n'était rentrée dans une si belle pièce, avec des meubles si ouvragées, sauf lorsqu'elle avait visité des châteaux avec ses parents pendant son enfance. Elle ne connaissait personne qui vive dans un tel luxe. En se levant, elle remarqua le canapé d'un bleu profond et réalisa alors qu'elle était déjà venue ici, quelques semaines auparavant, mais qu'elle s'était rendormie avant de découvrir l'habitant des lieux. Elle se précipita vers la porte, inquiète de louper une nouvelle fois la chance d'assouvir sa curiosité et couina de surprise quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy.

Que sa chambre ressemble à ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, qu'il pense à elle, oui, mais à vrai dire elle n'avait pas encore réalisé cela. Comment aurait-elle pu alors que ce n'était pas dans un couloir mais dans une salle de bain qu'elle avait pénétré ? Et que l'héritier Malefoy se tenait là, à la sortie de sa douche, dans son plus simple appareil ?

Et soudain, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Drago pensait à elle alors qu'il était nu comme un ver – non pire que ça, réalisa-t-elle avec horreur, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle sans un seul vêtement sur le dos, quelque chose d'assez fort pour qu'elle apparaisse auprès de lui. Il enfilait un caleçon en chantonnant un air qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle n'avait même pas vu Ron dans une tenue aussi légère.

Son cerveau ne parvenait pas à se reconnecter. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, ou elle aurait vraiment eu l'air idiote, plantée là à l'observer. Ses joues la brûlaient tant elle était gênée.

Le jeune homme alluma une cigarette et s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant s'échapper la buée et la chaleur de la pièce. Il était pensif et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Hermione se recroquevilla dans un coin de la salle de bain, près de la douche qu'il venait de quitter. Il laissa échapper une bouffée de fumée et recommença à chantonner. Sa cigarette terminée, il se dirigea vers le lavabo, qui était suffisamment proche d'elle pour que cela l'incite à se déplacer à toute vitesse vers un autre coin de la pièce. Bon sang, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas déjà disparue ? Et même, pourquoi était-elle là, sous le toit de son meurtrier, dans les pensées de son fils ? Drago Malefoy l'avait toujours haïe, aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir. Se rappelait-il au moins de son prénom, lui qui ne s'adressait à elle qu'avec des insultes aussi diverses qu'abominables ?

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, courir vers la porte et ne pas s'arrêter, courir jusqu'à disparaitre, malgré la douleur que cela lui infligerait. Il était aussi douloureux de rester là, à observer en silence le portrait craché de l'homme qui l'avait immobilisée et jetée dans le vide les yeux plein de haine. Elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'issue du procès contre Drago. S'il se tenait devant elle, il avait probablement été acquitté. Mais qui aurait défendu un fils de Mangemort qui avait provoqué la mort d'Albus Dumbledore ?

Ces interrogations maintenaient sa curiosité à son paroxysme et elle se fit violence pour ne pas s'enfuir. Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, le jeune homme s'était brossé les dents et avait terminé de s'habiller. Cela aida la Gryffondor à se détendre, elle n'avait plus autant l'impression de violer son intimité. Il partit dans sa chambre et elle le suivit timidement. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et une fois encore, il sembla ailleurs. Mais cette fois, son regard était fixé à sa gauche. Elle suivit ses yeux pour découvrir avec surprise son livre favori :

\- L'Histoire de Poudlard ? s'exclama-t-elle.

L'ouvrage trônait sur une commode et il lui suffit de s'approcher pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait de l'exemplaire de Poudlard qu'elle avait si souvent emprunté, au point de laisser une tâche d'encre sur un coin de la couverture. Elle ne retint pas un sourire à la vue de cet objet familier. Un sanglot se fit entendre dans son dos. Elle se retourna aussi sec pour découvrir que Drago cachait son visage entre ses mains et que ses épaules tremblaient au rythme de ses pleurs. De plus en plus bizarre. Hermione était encore plus mal à l'aise que lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert nu quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle détourna les yeux par respect et observa la vitrine remplie d'objets en tout genre. Les bijoux en argent rivalisaient avec des artefacts magiques dont elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'usage. Un reniflement lui apprit que Drago avait réussi à se calmer. Il s'était levé quand Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers le lit. D'un geste hâtif, il attrapa sa baguette et quitta la pièce en un éclair. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer que la migraine qu'elle commençait à si bien connaître tomba sur son crâne comme une enclume. Elle se précipita derrière lui pour échapper à la douleur et se retrouva dans un couloir vide. Elle tenta de partir vers la droite avant d'entendre quelque chose se briser du côté opposé. Elle monta quelques marches et se retrouva dans un bureau. Drago se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et avait décroché un tableau représentant ses parents. Il avait au passage renversé un vase, ce qui avait provoqué le bruit qu'elle avait entendu.

\- Incendio ! cria-t-il soudain.

La peinture s'enflamma et Hermione hoqueta de surprise. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et quelqu'un la traversa. C'était une femme blonde, qui portait une jupe crayon et une cape courte, comme la mode des sang-pur le voulait.

\- Drago ! s'exclama Narcissa. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Oh Merlin, mais que- Non !

Elle sortit sa baguette et tenta d'étendre le feu qui avait déjà consumé la moitié du portrait. Mais son fils fit sauter sa baguette et la récupéra :

\- Arrête, il ne mérite pas qu'on possède un tableau qui le représente ! Il ne nous a jamais aimé, ni toi ni moi, sinon il y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, de nous humilier devant toute la communauté sorcière ! On est des parias par sa faute !

Narcissa s'agrippait faiblement au bureau et Hermione pouvait voir des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux horrifiés.

\- Ne dis pas ça, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tremblant. Ton père voulait le meilleur pour notre famille et-

\- Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ? l'interrompit son fils, l'œil fou et la baguette solidement plantée entre les doigts.

Hermione était choquée de le voir hurler ainsi sur sa propre mère. Les cendres du tableau dégageaient une odeur qui lui rappelait désagréablement le soir de sa mort. Elle s'écarta prudemment vers le fond de la pièce, marchant sur les bris de vase sans ressentir une quelconque douleur.

\- J'étais qu'un gosse et il tenait déjà à m'apprendre à utiliser le doloris ! Et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, Père t'a délaissé et il m'aurait entièrement oublié s'il n'avait pas ensuite eu besoin de moi pour achever le vieux schnock !

\- Il pensait bien faire, le défendit sa femme.

\- Et il pensait bien faire aussi le soir de la Bataille, quand il a tué tous ses enfants sans défense ? cracha-t-il. Arrête de lui trouver des excuses. Il m'a laissé être accusé à sa place sans ciller.

\- Il savait que tu serais innocenté, Drago. Tu n'étais pas majeur, tu n'aurais pas été condamné, il voulait protéger notre famille.

\- Se protéger lui-même tu veux dire !

Furieux, le jeune homme lança un maléfice sur la fenêtre qui explosa dans un fracas qui fit hurler à l'unisson Narcissa et Hermione.

\- Il m'a laissé croupir un an et demi à Azkaban ! s'exclama-t-il en lançant un second maléfice sur une chaise qui prit feu à son tour.

\- Drago ! se ressaisit finalement Narcissa. Cesse donc ta crise de nerfs, tu ne vas pas détruire tout le manoir à coups de baguette !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, on n'aura bientôt plus assez d'argent pour l'entretenir !

Hermione était extrêmement mal à l'aise au milieu de ce conflit et ne comprenait toujours pas sa présence ici. La femme aux traits creusés s'approcha prudemment de son fils et le prit dans ses bras quand elle réalisa que sa colère était passée.  
La Gryffondor décida de leur rendre leur intimité et de quitter la pièce quand elle entendit Drago pleurer. Elle n'avait rien à faire là par Merlin ! La porte était restée ouverte et Hermione en fut soulagée car le bois lui donnait toujours une sensation de nausée quand elle le traversait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que lui aussi avait un jour été en vie.

\- Je venais de lui dire, maman…

La voix brisée de Drago interpella la jeune femme. Ainsi donc, même chez les sangs-pur on avait une 'maman'…

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas me battre et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a tuée.

\- Qui donc ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix apaisante. La sang-de-bourbe ?

Ses paroles frappèrent Hermione comme un doloris. Mais visiblement, elle ne fut pas la seule touchée car Drago rejeta sa mère et la fixa comme si elle venait de lui dire qu'il était devenu cracmol.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, cracha-t-il.

\- C'est ce qu'elle est, se défendit sa mère avec mépris. Par sa faute, ton père va recevoir le baiser du détraqueur, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais pitié pour cette imposture.

\- Ma faute ? s'indigna Hermione. Il a balancé mon corps sans défense dans le vide, bon sang !

Une envie de gifler cette imbécile lui démangeait la main. Et après tout, il n'y aurait aucune conséquence, n'est-ce pas ? Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita vers la femme de son assassin et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Son bras passa à travers sa tête guindée sans la blesser mais l'effet fut aussi agréable pour Hermione qu'en troisième année, quand elle avait giflé son fils, ajouté à la nouvelle de la condamnation de son meurtrier. Enfin !

Narcissa sembla ailleurs l'espace de quelques secondes puis elle cligna des yeux et revint à elle alors que son fils s'était redressé et la jugeait avec un regard noir.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu dises une chose pareille. Si tu dois reporter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre que ton mari, qui a pourtant tué de sang-froid plusieurs de mes connaissances le même soir, je te le rappelle, alors accuse-moi plutôt.

\- Pourquoi accuserais-je mon petit Drago ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton mielleux pour calmer la fureur de son fils. Tu as été innocenté par ce garde-chasse. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Le témoignage de Hagrid avait donc permis à Malefoy fils d'échapper au baiser du détraqueur ! Hermione se réjouit de l'apprendre. Le père aurait ce qu'il mérite à la place du fils innocent. Elle se félicita d'avoir suivi Drago à travers le manoir car elle savait enfin la vérité.

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire, répliqua sèchement Drago à sa mère.

Mais Narcissa semblait aussi perdue qu'Hermione, à en croire le regard interrogateur qu'elle lançait au blond.

\- Ou alors il n'y a pas que dans ton choix de mari que tu as manqué de discernement.

\- Drago ! s'insurgea sa mère, alors que son fils quittait la pièce. Reviens ici, nettoie ton désordre !

\- Il nous reste un elfe de maison, que je sache, marmonna-t-il en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

Hermione le suivait de près mais sa remarque la fit tiquer. Il ne l'avait certes pas tuée mais il n'était pas un saint pour autant et continuait d'exploiter l'elfe qui avait remplacé le défunt Dobby. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi peu à sa place de toute sa vie.

\- Bon sang, Malefoy, pourquoi tu penses encore à moi ? grommela-t-elle, avachie dans le fauteuil qui trônait entre la porte et la vitrine de la chambre du jeune homme.

Il ne ressentait certainement pas une passion dévorante pour elle, et elle l'imaginait mal penser à elle plutôt qu'à son père quand il était triste ou en colère de l'issu de la Bataille. Ses mots demeuraient dans la tête d'Hermione. Il ne voulait plus se battre du côté de Voldemort. Le garçon moqueur et cruel se serait changé en défenseur du bien contre toute attente ? Elle ricana. Ca ne risquait pas.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard pour éviter de se focaliser sur Drago, qui restait devant sa fenêtre sans bouger ni prononcer un mot. Elle remarqua un petit cadre sur sa table de nuit où s'agitait doucement une photo en noir et blanc. Le portrait lui titilla l'esprit : oui, ces traits avaient un air familier. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de reconnaitre la personne mais les heures occupées à lire de gros volumes sur l'histoire de la Magie dans la pénombre ne l'y aidaient pas. Finalement, alors que la sensation qu'elle commençait à être oubliée se fit sentir, elle se leva en un éclair pour jeter un œil à ce cadre mystérieux. Elle reconnut immédiatement la photo, pour l'avoir vue quelques jours plus tôt en couverture de la Gazette. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'il avait dû la découper car le titre de l'article apparaissait tout en bas. Le Procès Malefoy.

Alors qu'elle se sentait partir pour de bon, elle murmura avec horreur :

\- Pourquoi Malefoy garde-t-il une photo de moi à son chevet ?

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou moins plu! Je m'attaque à l'écriture du chapitre suivant, promis il arrivera plus vite!**


	4. Death cannot touch

Bonjour! Voici le 4e chapitre. La trame des derniers chapitres est déjà en place, il en reste normalement trois après celui-ci. Je ne vous promets rien pour ce qui est du rythme de publication!

Le titre est directement inspiré d'une citation de _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ : 'Those we love never truly leave us… There are things that death cannot touch.'

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

Le vent décoiffait les passants, emportant avec lui chapeaux et parapluies. L'hiver semblait rude. Hermione n'en voyait que des bribes et se surprenait à regretter de sentir sur sa peau la pluie hostile qui avait gâchée tant de matchs de Quidditch. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de devenir plus tangible, de sentir une brise, une goutte. Mais aussitôt l'avait-elle remarqué que le phénomène disparaissait. Cela l'aurait rendu folle si elle devait vivre constamment comme cela. Ironiquement, papillonner à travers la vie de ses amis devenait presque un soulagement.

Dans une foule pareille, au visage baissé pour éviter les gouttes, il lui était difficile de repérer qui l'avait amenée ici. Elle sentit soudain la migraine caractéristique d'un éloignement de l'être cher. Elle se dépêcha de suivre la personne à tâtons jusqu'à repérer la tignasse trempée de Ron, qui n'avait évidemment ni capuche ni parapluie pour le protéger. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hermione, ils devaient tous deux s'imaginer qu'en le voyant arriver dans cet état, elle n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire des remontrances par peur qu'il attrape un rhume. Il entra finalement dans un bar sur sa droite et Hermione s'y engouffra à sa suite. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, et devina qu'il s'agissait d'un bar moldu. Curieux, connaissant l'amour de Ron pour la bièraubeurre, qu'il ait choisi de se rendre dans un bar qui n'en servait pas.

Une deuxième chevelure rousse attira leur attention à tous les deux et Ron rejoignit sa sœur attablée dans un coin.

\- Un scotch, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda-t-il à une serveuse en retirant son manteau.

\- Il n'est que dix-sept heures, gronda sa soeur.

\- Je sais m'occuper de moi, Ginny.

Ron semblait fatigué. Ses cernes ne le quittaient plus depuis le procès et il avait le teint terne, presque maladif. Ginny n'avait peut-être pas tort de s'inquiéter de sa consommation d'alcool. Hermione prit place sur la chaise vide et observa les deux Weasleys s'échanger des politesses sur leurs travails respectifs. Une jeune femme au maquillage outrancier lui apporta son verre et il en prit une grande gorgée sans ciller.

\- Sympa cet endroit, commenta-t-il. Personne ne vient nous parler, ça fait du bien.

\- Oui, je voulais un peu de calme pour notre conversation.

\- Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer, c'est ça ?

Mais avant que Ginny n'ait le temps de répondre, elle vit le visage de son frère se durcir, son regard posé sur quelqu'un derrière elle. Hermione tourna les yeux à son tour pour y découvrir son meilleur ami, les traits fermés. Lui aussi avait les cheveux humides. De ce qu'elle avait compris, les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis les fêtes. Ils avaient prétendu que tout allait bien pour Molly et Ginny mais cela devait maintenant faire plus d'un mois et demi qu'ils avaient repris leur bouderie. Ces deux-là n'étaient décidément bons qu'à ça, et sans elle pour les raisonner, ils restaient campés sur leurs positions absurdes.

\- Assieds-toi, intima Ginny à son fiancé sans lui laisser espérer qu'il avait son mot à dire.

Hermione se leva aussitôt pour lui rendre la chaise vacante, un poids sur le cœur. Elle n'aurait plus jamais une place à elle.

\- Nous sommes dans un lieu moldu donc le moindre scandale, la moindre baguette en vue et je vous étripe à la sortie. Je suis claire ?

Le ton de Ginny suffisait à garder silencieux les deux hommes, occupés à se jauger du regard.

\- Je vous ai réunis ici parce que cette guéguerre a assez duré. Hermione n'aurait pas voulu que vous vous déchiriez comme cela. Moi non plus. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre mon frère et l'homme que j'aime alors vous ne sortirez pas d'ici tant que vous ne serez pas réconciliés.

\- J'ai rien à lui dire, maugréa Ron en reprenant une gorgée de scotch.

\- Bien sûr, fit sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel. N'espère pas que j'oublie les heures à t'écouter geindre parce qu'Harry ne s'est pas rangé de ton côté pour Drago-

\- Drago, tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? s'indigna le roux.

\- Figure-toi que oui. Il est venu me trouver après un entraînement et nous sommes allés prendre un verre pour discuter. Harry, tu comptes te taire encore longtemps ?

Hermione était restée le dévisager tout ce temps. Sous sa colère, elle décelait facilement une grande tristesse. Elle savait reconnaître ses yeux humides. Il baissa les yeux un instant et balbutia quelques mots :

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de faire des excuses.

\- A moi non plus, rétorqua Ron.

\- Par Merlin, vous êtes vraiment insupportables ! s'exclama Ginny avant de baisser le ton en remarquant les regards curieux. Drago a été innocenté. Tout ce temps, nous avions tort. Ron tu es blessé dans ton amour-propre, d'accord, mais tu sais quoi ? Grandis ! Harry n'y est pour rien s'il a publiquement défendu celui que tu enfonçais. Et toi, Harry, au lieu de tout décider dans ton coin, tu aurais dû nous en parler, à tous les deux, tu avais tes doutes sur sa culpabilité et tu n'as jamais voulu nous dire pourquoi et-

\- C'était classé confidentiel ! protesta-t-il.

\- Oh s'il-te-plaît, tu adores me raconter tes captures de Mangemorts-

\- Ca n'a rien à voir Gin' et tu le sais bien, la coupa-t-il à nouveau. Je faisais ça pour préserver l'intégrité de vos témoignages pour le procès. Je n'étais sûr de rien, Malefoy aurait pu m'avoir menti sur toute la ligne.

\- Et pourtant tu as choisi de le croire, siffla Ron entre ses dents.

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle rancœur dans les mots de Ron.

\- Ecoute, il m'a tout raconté, se défendit Harry. Il a abandonné la bataille, il n'a tué personne, tout ça tu le sais, il l'a dit au procès. Tu ne peux juste pas supporter qu'il en pince pour Hermione.

Ses mots choquèrent Hermione qui en resta bouche bée, mais l'alcool créa une réaction plus agressive chez Ron.

\- Ferme-la, c'est que des conneries, mugit-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Ron, maitrise-toi, lui chuchota sa sœur, gênée des visages tournés vers eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, hein ? demanda Harry. Elle t'aimait toi, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, et encore moins pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi.

Les mots d'Harry repassaient dans son esprit. Il en pince pour moi. Il en pince pour moi. Ma photo dans sa chambre. Sa réaction au procès. Il en pince pour moi. Alors, c'était réel, cette impression qu'elle avait tentée de repousser, oui, il l'aimait d'un amour sincère et profond. Mais pourquoi ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais échangé que des insultes et des coups-bas. Elle le détestait. Il était le fils de son meurtrier. Il avait été élevé par cet homme, il partageait ses valeurs stupides. L'incompréhension de Ron lui semblait bien plus logique que les paroles tempérées de leur meilleur ami.

\- Ce petit con prétend avoir un béguin pour elle histoire d'échapper à Azkaban et ça te met pas les nerfs ? fit Ron, sur un ton plus calme grâce au regard noir de sa sœur. C'est toi que je comprends pas, tu devrais tout faire pour le mettre en tôle avec son père, il mérite pas mieux.

\- La justice l'a déclaré non coupable, informa le brun. Je n'ai rien à ajouter à ça. Nos échanges sont confidentiels mais si je lui fais confiance, tu devrais aussi. Ou alors c'est que tu n'as plus confiance en moi.

Cette dernière phrase sonnait comme une question à demi-mot, contenant toute la détresse d'Harry à l'idée de perdre pour de bon son meilleur ami. Ginny le comprit aussi et posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse.

\- Arrête c'est pas ça, tu le sais bien. Mais c'est un baratineur de première, il fait toujours tout pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Tu veux dire, comme la fois où il a menti pour me sauver la vie quand on a été capturé et emmener au Manoir ? Oui, un sacré baratineur, ironisa Harry.

\- Il a peut-être pas tué Hermione mais sans lui, Dumbledore serait toujours en vie, protesta Ron.

\- C'est compliqué, Ron, soupira-t-il. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc dans cette guerre.

Hermione et Ginny observaient silencieusement leur dialogue avec un soulagement partagé. Ils n'avaient pas échangé tant de phrases depuis des mois. Ginny semblait émue, ce conflit avait dû peser lourd sur ses épaules, réalisa Hermione.

\- Je le sais bien, admit-il avant de jurer. Si seulement il avait pas fait croire qu'il aimait bien Hermione, je passerais à autre chose, mais il l'insulte encore quand elle n'est plus là. Il lui manque de respect en se servant d'elle pour redorer son image.

\- Il n'a jamais fait de déclaration concernant Hermione. Il n'y a que moi à être au courant, et je commence à regretter de vous avoir transmis l'info à Noël, avoua Harry. J'ai peut-être déformé ses propos. Tu sais, dans le fond, il ne m'a presque rien dit. Ce sont surtout les gardes qui m'ont appris qu'il avait eu une période de névrose où il passait son temps à pleurer et à répéter son nom.

Hermione se demandait presque si elle avait envie d'apprendre tout cela. Il était d'autant plus gênant pour elle de réapparaître auprès de Malefoy en sachant ce qu'elle avait provoqué chez lui.

\- J'y comprends rien… Je sais bien ce que je lui trouvais à Hermione, mais lui… Elle était l'exact opposé de la fiancée idéale pour un Malefoy.

\- Dans le fond, intervient Ginny, c'est peut-être ça qui lui plaisait. Elle représentait l'interdit, tout ce qu'il avait été éduqué à détester. Mais Hermione était une personne formidable, intelligente, dévouée, comment ne pas tomber sous le charme ?

Elle émit un petit rire triste, et la colère de Ron sembla s'évaporer aussitôt pour laisser place à un profond chagrin. Dans ces moments-là, il était vraiment dur de ne pas pouvoir l'enlacer.

\- Elle serait horrifiée de savoir que Drago Malefoy la trouve intelligente et dévouée, remarqua Harry, un petit sourire en coin.

Tu l'as dit, avait-elle envie de répondre. Mais le Drago qu'elle avait aperçu après le procès n'était pas le garçon qui l'avait tourmentée à Poudlard. Elle avait presque eu l'impression de rencontrer un inconnu. Il avait toujours la même coupe blond platine, mais son regard était neuf. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans une moue dégoûtée à son égard, ou un sourire moqueur. Et cette conversation avec sa mère-

Ron éclata en sanglots.

Avec stupeur, Ginny, Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers lui pour trouver un garçon frêle, les épaules secouées par les pleurs, le visage caché par des mains pâles aux os saillants. Non, non, Ron, ne pleure pas, tu ne dois plus pleurer, pitié, pas quand tu penses à moi, pas quand je ne peux rien faire.

Harry se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ginny le suivit aussitôt. Les clients du bar commentaient la scène sans la comprendre. Hermione se rapprocha timidement des trois personnes enlacés et doucement, comme pour tâter le terrain, elle posa une main sur le haut du crâne de son petit ami, le seul endroit laissé accessible par Harry et Ginny.

Ses larmes semblèrent se calmer assez pour qu'il s'exprime :

\- Hier, j'ai…

Un nouveau sanglot le fit hésiter à continuer. Hermione aurait tant voulu le prendre dans ses bras à son tour, lui déposer un baiser dans le cou comme elle ne pourrait jamais le faire, poser sa tête contre son torse et écouter son cœur battre.

\- Hier j'ai embrassé Lavande, finit-il par bafouiller.

Et là, à cet instant précis, le monde d'Hermione s'écroula. Elle aurait souhaité disparaître aussi sec. Tout, plutôt que ça. Tout plutôt que d'entendre les félicitations de Ginny, le soulagement de Harry à l'idée que son meilleur ami reprenne sa vie, passe à autre chose. L'oublie elle. Elle aurait préféré mourir cent fois, vivre en continu la terreur de tomber, plutôt que de sentir son cœur se briser. Alors elle courut, hors du bar, hors de la réalité, et accueillit l'insupportable migraine sans hésitation. Et soudain, la bataille faisait rage, et Ron l'aimait encore.

* * *

Son prochain réveil fut amer. Hermione se sentait toujours nauséeuse de la nouvelle, et replonger à nouveau dans la folie de cette nuit de mai n'avait pas aidé autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle reconnut les bâtiments facilement, et sut aussitôt pour qui elle était là. Silencieusement, comme toujours, mais avec le cœur bien plus lourd, elle rejoignit Ginny devant sa tombe. Elle s'assit sur le bord du monument de marbre qui servait de foyer à ce qui devait rester de son corps, indifférente au blasphème qu'elle provoquait en s'installant sur une tombe. Après tout, il y avait son nom dessus.

Ginny était habillée comme elle l'avait quittée mais la pluie et le vent étaient plus calmes ici. Tout paraissait plus paisible. Hermione était contente d'être enterrée là. Son amie triturait nerveusement l'anse de son sac à main.

\- Hermione, commença-t-elle, hésitante. Je ne sais pas si là où tu es, tu connais déjà la nouvelle, si tu t'en fiches et que tu es heureuse, mais je sais que la Hermione que j'ai connue aurait du mal à encaisser.

Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par l'empathie de Ginny. Avoir été ignorée par tous ces frères pendant tant d'années l'avait ouverte aux autres, à leurs émotions. Elle savait toujours déceler le moindre de ses doutes.

\- Mais je pense que je n'ai jamais quitté Ron aussi… Non, il n'est pas heureux, comment pourrait-il, aussi apaisé je devrais dire. Il ne t'oublie pas, tu sais. Il s'en veut beaucoup, si tu l'avais vu s'effondrer dans ce bar… Mais il n'a pas à se sentir coupable, tu ne crois pas ?

C'est exactement ce qu'il a intérêt de ressentir ! avait envie de s'exclamer Hermione avec égoïsme. Dans le fond, sa conscience rejoignait Ginny mais la douleur était trop vive pour ne pas l'écouter.

\- Tu resteras pour toujours l'amour de sa vie, seulement toi tu n'es plus là. Et Lavande, oh Merlin, si tu la voyais, elle est défigurée, elle a perdu tant de poids, Ron est le seul rayon de soleil de sa journée. Il passe la voir tous les jours, tu sais. Ils se comprennent, ils souffrent tous les deux. Ce sont deux âmes en peine qui se consolent comme elles peuvent.

Tais-toi, Ginny, ça devrait être moi à ses côtés, moi qui le réconforte, ce n'est pas juste… Hermione ne pouvait empêcher quelques larmes de dévaler ses joues.

\- Ce n'est facile pour personne. Je me sens stupide à être payée pour voler sur un balai, rit la jolie rousse. Il y a quelques années je n'osais même pas imaginer une vie sans Tu-sais-qui. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je me sens déboussolée, sans but. Harry n'en est pas encore là, il s'enferme dans cette chasse à l'homme et ses cauchemars le poursuivent chez nous. Mais Ron, pauvre Ron, il pourrait imaginer une vie sans Voldemort, mais pas une vie sans toi.

Les sanglots d'Hermione s'intensifiaient. Elle aurait voulu être dans ce que ses parents lui avaient appris être ' l'autre côté' quand elle avait perdu son grand-père, un endroit paisible, sans douleur et sans vision de ce qu'elle manquait.

\- Et je le trouve tellement courageux. Il aide George dans la boutique. Il soutient Lavande qui doit s'habituer à sa lycanthropie. Il a aidé à capturer trois Mangemorts, et il s'est tant investi dans le procès pour ton meurtre… Mais s'il rit toujours aux blagues des autres, il n'en fait plus aucune. Il n'a plus d'énergie. Et tout à l'heure quand il nous a parlé de Lavande, j'avais l'impression de retrouver mon frère. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Ne lui en veux pas d'essayer d'être heureux, moi, je me sens si soulagée.

Ginny renifla et essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

\- Je voulais te dire cela, et aussi que ça y est, ces deux têtes de mules se parlent ! sourit-elle. J'ai dû faire des pieds et des mains pour les réunir sans qu'ils le sachent. J'essaierai de les convaincre de venir te voir avec moi, la prochaine fois, mais tu connais Harry.

Oui, Hermione le connaissait bien. Harry avait une sainte horreur des cimetières, qu'il trouvait froids et impersonnels. Et à vrai dire, elle le rejoignait plutôt sur cela. Sa tombe était souvent fleurie mais cela restait un bloc de pierre où son nom apparaissait. Ginny sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche :

\- Mince, je dois rentrer, nous recevons Luna à manger ce soir, elle va nous présenter son ami. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer, je t'en dirais plus vendredi prochain. Au revoir Hermione, tu nous manques.

Elle marcha au côté de la plus jeune des Weasleys quelques instants, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle avait mal, oui, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste accepter l'inévitable. Elle souhaitait le bonheur de Ron, vraiment, et si elle ne pouvait pas le lui apporter, elle devait laisser cette place à quelqu'un d'autre. Lavande saurait peut-être comment faire pour l'aider à guérir. Au tour d'Hermione de faire son deuil. La grille du cimetière franchie, ses yeux se firent lourds et elle les rouvrit pour se retrouver dans la cour de Poudlard, des Mangemorts de toutes parts. Sa baguette à la main, elle prit la direction du château.

* * *

Quel était cet endroit ? Il y avait une angoisse mêlée de curiosité à se réveiller dans une pièce inconnue. Elle repérait des indices – un grand hall où trônait un immense escalier, des couleurs chatoyantes aux rideaux, un vase ming, un bonzaï près de la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un frappa lourdement sur la porte en verre teinté, et une voix chantante répondit « J'arrive ! » d'une pièce voisine. Hermione reconnut immédiatement ce visage au petit nez recroquevillé et aux grands yeux en amandes. Même sa coupe au carré n'avait pas changée depuis Poudlard.

Pansy Parkinson. Que diable faisait-elle chez cette peste ?

Elle ouvrit la porte pour se jeter dans les bras de la personne qui avait frappé. Hermione les observait de loin, se doutant que les cheveux platines qu'elle apercevait ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

\- Drago, te voilà enfin ! Viens, entre.

Elle attrapa au passage une petite malle posée aux pieds du jeune homme.

\- Le voyage n'a pas été trop compliqué avec tes bagages ? Désolée, tu sais bien que le réseau de cheminées a été bloqué chez moi.

Drago ne répondit rien, stoïque. Il se contenta d'avancer sa valise d'un coup de baguette dans l'entrée de la maison des Parkinson. Pansy se tourna vers lui les yeux ronds.

\- Ils t'ont laissé ta baguette ? couina-t-elle de surprise.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Non, ma mère non plus… C'est ça quand on a les faveurs d'un auror, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'en as pas récupéré une entre temps de toute manière, répondit Drago en soulevant un sourcil.

\- Evidemment, je ne vis pas comme une gueuse ! Et puis, moi au moins, j'ai encore ma maison.

Drago sembla prendre la taquinerie comme une gifle en plein visage. Pansy remarqua l'effet de sa moquerie et balbutia une question pour changer de sujet :

\- Ta mère va bien ? Elle va vivre chez sa sœur c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je me demande comment elle fait, vivre au milieu des moldus comme ça…

Pansy fit une moue dégoûtée. Drago ne releva pas. Hermione devinait qu'il ne risquait pas d'envoyer bouler celle qui l'hébergeait comme il le faisait à Poudlard. Il était étrange pour Hermione de parcourir une telle demeure. Elle était grande, majestueuse, presque un musée d'art tant il y avait de tableaux aux murs. Pansy montra sa chambre à Drago et le laissa s'installer.

Tant que les deux amis conversaient, Hermione ne s'était pas sentie mal à l'aise, simplement comme si elle les observait de l'extérieur. Quand elle se retrouvait seule avec le Serpentard, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'elle était ici pour une bonne raison. En ce moment-même, Drago ressentait un amour intense pour elle. Un amour. Intense. La pensée presque risible ne quitta pas son esprit alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour distinguer un peu mieux son visage, pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux ce qui se passait dans ce cerveau étrange. Il avait installé ses vêtements dans une penderie en bois travaillé, et il sortait un à un ses livres pour les ranger sur une étagère. Elle remarqua aussitôt son exemplaire de L'histoire de Poudlard, qu'il déposa sur sa table de nuit. Finalement, il sortit de sa malle le cadre qui contenait sa photo. Il sembla hésiter à le poser sur le livre, mais se ravisa et le cacha sous son oreiller en entendant la voix haut-perchée de Pansy.

\- Drago, je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr.

Hermione prit place sur le lit, près de Drago, installé nonchalamment pour cacher qu'il venait de se précipiter pour cacher un objet de la vue de son amie.

\- Ca me fait plaisir que tu viennes habiter ici, avoua la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui timidement. Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis que tu es sorti d'Azkaban, mais je te considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami, tu sais. Cette année a été éprouvante.

Drago répondit par un petit rire. Il avait dû vivre l'enfer, remarqua Hermione, coincé dans cette cellule accusé d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, défendu par une poignée de personnes et détesté même de ceux-là.

\- Pour nous deux, ajouta-t-elle d'un air maussade qui changeait du sourire grinçant qu'elle avait peaufiné à Poudlard. J'ai encore la fortune de maman, mais le coffre de papa a été vidé à sa condamnation. Tu réalises, si un jour j'ai des enfants, ils vont devoir travailler !

Dans sa bouche, le mot travailler devenait presque une insulte. Hermione aurait adoré travailler. Avoir une carrière, aider les autres… Elle aurait pu développer la SALE. Et avec son salaire, s'acheter toujours plus de livres pour apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce monde.

\- Mais c'est à condition que quelqu'un veuille de moi, continua-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la penderie, l'air ailleurs. Personne ne va vouloir d'une Parkinson dans sa famille à présent. Mais au moins en me mariant je perds mon nom. Toi, tu seras toujours le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Je le sais bien, Pansy, informa Drago avec une voix calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je serai toujours le fils de ce mec infâme, et chaque fois que je me regarde dans la glace, je vois ses yeux, ses cheveux, son nez… Il y a un an, on me félicitait de lui ressembler autant.

\- La roue tourne, soupira Pansy. Parfois je me surprends à souhaiter que Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom ait gagné. Egoïstement. J'aurais toujours mon papa, ma fortune, ma gloire.

\- Mais plus ton humanité. Les Mangemorts, ils étaient cinglés. Si tu savais ce qu'ils faisaient dans les cachots du manoir… Je n'arrivais jamais à dormir avec tous ces hurlements.

Hermione était surprise, elle savait bien que Drago n'avait pas apprécié vivre sous le joug de Voldemort, mais elle l'avait toujours pensé résigné plus que terrifié. A sa place, aurait-elle pu se rebeller face à un père violent et à un despote fou ? Pansy poussa un long soupir. Son visage paraissait si différent de celui de l'adolescente moqueuse qu'Hermione avait croisé dans les couloirs : tout comme Drago, tout comme ses amis, une fatigue se dégageait de ses traits jusqu'à la faire paraître plus âgée, plus réfléchie. Encore plus étrange, les écouter partager une conversation aussi profonde relevait de l'irréel pour Hermione. Pour la première fois, Pansy Parkinson lui semblait éprouver quelque chose.

\- Je ne m'en sortais pas mieux à Poudlard, tu sais. Les Carrow nous faisaient lancer des doloris sur les Premières Années. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de refuser, et tacher la réputation de mon père. La première fois, j'ai cru que c'était moi qui recevait le maléfice tellement je me sentais mal.

\- Crois-moi, dit Drago d'une voix grave. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'un doloris fait tant que tu n'en as pas reçu un du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione et Pansy le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Le blond sortit une cigarette et l'alluma du bout de sa baguette.

\- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je fume, mauvaise habitude de prison. J'aurais du mal à m'en défaire.

\- Drago- finit par demander Pansy timidement. Tu-sais-qui… t'a puni ?

\- Plus d'une fois. Ma tante aussi. Mon père préférait les châtiments plus tordus.

La Serpentard prit place entre Drago et Hermione et posa une main sur son genou :

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit…

\- Tu n'es jamais venu me voir à Azkaban.

Dans sa bouche, le reproche n'en semblait pas un, mais une simple vérité qu'il avait acceptée depuis longtemps.

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu une seule visite donc ne le prends pas pour toi. Ma mère a choisi le côté de mon père, ça je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

\- Je suis désolée, sanglota Pansy en se jetant dans ses bras.

Drago resta tendu quelques secondes. Hermione s'éloigna un peu plus des deux amies, extrêmement gênée. Et soudain, Drago laissa tomber sa cigarette et se mit à pleurer à son tour. Elle se leva d'un bond. Merlin, elle détestait ce genre d'intrusions, surtout chez des personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine ! Elle se précipita dans le couloir et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Elle comprenait si bien la souffrance de Drago, son isolement, la douleur de savoir qu'ailleurs la vie reprend son cours…

Quelques reniflements plus tard, les deux Serpentard semblaient calmés.

\- On est des parias tous les deux maintenant, rit Pansy. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je te le promets.

Hermione aurait pu lui retourner cette promesse car elle était bien trop présente à son goût auprès du blond. Mais au moins, elle passait moins de temps auprès de Ron. A cette pensée, son cœur se fit lourd.

Elle détestait cette situation, ce silence permanent. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, à quoi bon ? L'idée que mourir était une perte de conscience sans retour devenait réconfortante après ces longs mois passés à observer la souffrance des autres. Leurs vies étaient brisées par sa mort, mais sa mort suivait douloureusement son cours en les voyant l'oublier. N'avait-elle pas le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire ? Fautive de leur peine, mais sans moyen d'échapper à sa propre tristesse. Sans que le temps ne puisse faire son travail. Dans le fond, le vrai cauchemar était l'ensemble de ces bouts de vie volés à ses proches, pas le cercle infernal de la bataille qui culminait à sa chute. Au moins avec cela, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit : et si justement, elle pouvait changer son destin dans son rêve ? Pourrait-elle enfin trouver la paix ? Passer de l'autre côté, pour de bon ? Elle donnerait tout pour ne plus souffrir de la sorte.

A côté, Pansy et Drago avaient continué à parler et elle sentit le ton devenir plus léger lorsque Pansy imita le professeur McGonagall. Elle pouvait sentir que Drago commençait à avoir l'esprit ailleurs, tant mieux. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes. Oui. Cette fois-ci, elle allait se battre contre ses propres démons.

* * *

Harry, où était Harry ? Elle s'élança vers le château, esquivant les jets de maléfices destinés aux élèves et professeurs qui se battaient autour d'elle. Elle traversa la cour sans même réaliser que sa course avait attiré le regard d'un Mangemort. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle, à présent en lambeaux, Luna et Ginny se battaient. Le cœur d'Hermione cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle n'entendait plus les hurlements alentours. Bon sang, où était passé Ron ? S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, elle s'effondrerait à coup sûr. Et Harry avait besoin d'eux. Luna manqua de peu de se faire blesser gravement et Hermione se décida à les rejoindre. Harry attendrait. Une main lui empoigna le bras, la bloquant dans son élan. La peur au ventre, elle se retourna pour découvrir les yeux enragés de Lucius Malefoy.

Et là, un déclic. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver. D'un coup de baguette, il la paralyserait. Non, elle aussi avait son arme à la main. Vite, Hermione, réagis ! Tu connais ce visage, cette haine, tu sais ce qui t'attend, fais quelque chose. Mais comme une simple spectatrice, elle vit son corps éviter les avada kedavras puis s'écrouler sous un poids avant de subir le maléfice qui l'avait mue jusqu'à ses dernières secondes. Elle jeta un regard paniqué vers ses deux amies, trop concentrées sur le danger qui les accaparait pour remarquer sa détresse. Tandis que Lucius gravissait les marches à ses côtés, elle observa la structure de pierre du château qui l'avait accueillie durant six ans. Jamais elle n'aurait ses ASPICs maintenant. Quelle pensée idiote. Elle tourna ses yeux vers son meurtrier. Les cheveux ébouriffés, de grands cernes violacés, l'homme ne paraissait pas dans sa gloire habituelle. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air hagard, marmonnant des phrases sans sens. Lui non plus ne semblait pas contrôler ses actions. Il ne faisait même pas attention à elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cet escalier soit désert à cet instant précis ? Bien vite, elle vit s'approcher le vide qui lui serait fatal. Déjà prêt à la lâcher, Lucius desserra son emprise sur son corps en lui permettant de parler. Elle mit toute sa force à implorer sa raison et parvint enfin à modifier quelque chose dans ce cauchemar :

\- Drago ne vous le pardonnera jamais, vous le regretterez, menaça-t-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues.

Mais la réponse du père devenu insensible ne changea pas :

\- Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?

Et la chute recommença. Mais cette fois-ci, Hermione avait été forte, et se battrait jusqu'au bout pour explorer son inconscient. Elle voulait voir une dernière fois celui qui avait hurlé son nom en la voyant tomber, elle n'avait jamais su dire s'il s'agissait de Ron ou d'Harry. Aussi, pour la première fois Hermione refusa de fermer les yeux à l'approche de la pierre malgré la terreur de l'impact, et chercha des yeux le visage de ses deux meilleurs amis dans les quelques secondes que durèrent son voyage vers l'au-delà.  
Mais c'est une tête blonde qu'elle distingua hurler à l'agonie son prénom, depuis la fenêtre sous celle où se tenait son père. Et pour la première fois, elle remarqua sa baguette tendue vers elle, dans l'espoir de freiner sa chute. Mais un géant qui se battait là se trouva dans le chemin et elle sentit ses os commencer à se broyer contre la pierre. Trop tard. Il avait essayé de la sauver et, Hermione le réalisa amèrement, son geste désespéré l'avait rendu suspect au lendemain de la bataille.

* * *

Quelques réveils difficiles plus tard, Hermione avait pu confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de Drago le jour de la bataille, le visage déchiré par le chagrin, les cheveux aussi hirsutes que ceux de son père, la baguette émettant un jet de lumière dans sa direction sans que cela ne l'atteigne avant l'impact. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cela. Ses émotions étaient confuses. Elle était dévastée de savoir que Ron et Harry avaient dû la trouver là quelques heures plus tard, piétinée par un géant, attristée de savoir que quelqu'un qui tenait à elle avait été témoin de sa mort, furieuse que Drago n'ait pas pu la sauver à temps. Ce n'était pas la faute du Serpentard si elle était morte, tentait-elle de se raisonner. Mais les preuves se retournaient contre lui. S'il n'avait pas avoué à son père qu'il l'aimait, s'il était arrivé à temps pour empêcher son père de commettre l'irréparable, si… Non, elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas lui en vouloir. Aurait-elle pu témoigner à son procès, en connaissance de cause, elle aurait défendu bec et ongle qu'il n'avait pas souhaité sa mort. Peut-être l'avait-il indirectement provoquée, mais à le voir depuis quelques mois, il se punissait déjà assez comme cela pour ne pas être en plus enfermé avec son père à Azkaban. Et puis, elle avait appris depuis par une confidence à Pansy que Drago avait lancé un Doloris à son père avant de fuir Poudlard alors que la bataille n'avait toujours pas d'issue, trop déboussolé pour prendre part aux combats.

Rempli de pensées contradictoires sur Drago, l'esprit d'Hermione tâtonna vers la conscience et elle ouvrit les yeux à regret. Quelle nouvelle allait-elle devoir affronter aujourd'hui ? Elle reconnut sans mal le nouvel appartement de Ron. Il s'était enfin senti assez guéri pour quitter le Terrier. Il ne vivait plus dans la peur constante de perdre un proche à présent. George passait beaucoup de temps chez lui mais Hermione avait remarqué qu'elle apparaissait toujours plus longtemps quand il était seul la nuit. Aussi fut-elle surprise de se réveiller sur son canapé, parfumé par le manteau violet laissé là par une demoiselle inconnue. Enfin, inconnue. Hermione se doutait qu'un manteau recouvert de froufrous aussi voyants ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule fille. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle était seule dans la pièce de vie. L'appartement de Ron n'était pas bien grand et leur absence ici ne pouvait présager qu'une chose. Gênée, peinée d'apparaître dans un moment aussi intime, Hermione se réfugia dans le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre du roux. Devait-elle se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce qu'ils faisaient ? Personne ne la verrait faire ce geste puéril après tout. Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se décider, un gémissement retentit. La nausée s'installa et le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune femme. Puis un deuxième. Merlin, non, Ron arrête de penser à moi… Mais au troisième son, Hermione réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se rapprocha timidement, contournant la table pour se rapprocher de la porte entrouverte sans avoir un aperçu direct sur le lit. A quelques mètres de la porte, elle eut confirmation de ses soupçons. Ron sanglotait.

Toute timidité oubliée, elle traversa la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le couple qu'elle avait voulu éviter.

Ron était assis au bord du lit en caleçon, son visage dévasté couvert d'une main tremblante. Ses épaules couvertes de taches de rousseurs tressautaient au rythme de ses larmes. Derrière lui, Lavande était assise en tailleur, une main compatissante caressant les cheveux de son amant. Elle aussi était en sous-vêtements, mais c'est quelque chose qu'Hermione avait vu souvent en six ans à Poudlard. Ce qui la choquait n'était pas la dentelle rose bonbon qui recouvrait sa petite culotte, non… Le ventre de la jeune femme n'était pas seulement maigre, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait connue avec ses jolies rondeurs, il semblait manquer un morceau entier de sa hanche droite. Comme si… Hermione réalisa comme une douche froide, comme si une créature l'avait mordue et avait arraché férocement tout une partie de son estomac. La plaie semblait guérie mais la cicatrice ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais. Ses bras, sa jambe, même son visage portaient toujours des signes de la bataille. La jeune fantôme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être horrifiée par cette vue : « Lavande, mon dieu… ». Cette dernière ne l'entendit évidemment pas et lança avec inquiétude :

\- Ron ? Ca va ?

Les sanglots de Ron doublèrent, si cela était possible. Entre gêne et tristesse, Hermione se tenait face au nouveau couple en petite tenue, une boule dans la gorge. Pourquoi alors que Ron était au plus mal fallait-il qu'elle ressente quand même cette pincée de jalousie ?

\- Je suis désolée, avoua piteusement Lavande en retirant sa main de la chevelure rousse pour la poser sur sa cuisse où trônait une énième marque de morsure.

Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé la cruauté de Greyback avant de voir son œuvre. Ron renifla et essuya ses larmes avec son avant-bras avant de se tourner soudainement vers sa petite-amie.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Lavande, tu n'y es pour rien.

La jeune femme s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et semblait tenter de camoufler sa quasi-nudité de ses bras. Elle fixait les draps avec insistance et restait muette. Sans doute combattait-elle une envie de pleurer.

\- Lav, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je réagis comme un con. Je- je devrais arrêter de penser à elle, mais j'avais toujours imaginé… Peu importe ce que j'avais imaginé. Maintenant je suis avec toi et je t'aime.

Les yeux de Lavande s'écarquillèrent au même instant que ceux d'Hermione :

\- Tu quoi ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais le choc fut de courte durée pour Lavande qui reprit sa moue dépitée :

\- Arrête, Ron-Ron. Je sais bien que c'est à cause de moi. De mon corps. Je te dégoûte, pas vrai ?

\- Non, non ! nia Ron en se tournant entièrement vers elle et en posant une main rassurante sur sa cuisse. Hermione voulait détourner les yeux, ce moment ne lui appartenait pas, mais sa jalousie l'en empêchait.

\- Tu es magnifique, Lavande Brown. Comme tu es.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étrangla Lavande alors que Ron se penchait vers son ventre.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur la morsure gigantesque sur sa hanche. Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer. Jamais un homme ne lui témoignerait tant d'amour, et surtout plus Ron.

\- Et même… Tu es la femme la plus belle du monde, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Emue, Lavande se jeta sur ses lèvres et Ron répondit à son baiser avec une vigueur qu'elle ne lui avait connue que lors de leur propre premier baiser… C'est avec soulagement qu'Hermione se sentir partir. Elle n'était plus seule dans le cœur de Ron, et espérait que plus jamais elle ne revivrait une scène qui lui broierait le cœur à ce point. Les larmes brouillaient encore sa vision quand elle se réveilla à Poudlard, baguette à la main et Mangemorts à combattre.

* * *

Et quand elle sentit le corps de Drago près du sien et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec son exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard, Hermione se sentit étrangement… à sa place. Pelotonnée dans le lit du blond, elle sentit son cœur se calquer sur le rythme paisible de la respiration de son ancien ennemi. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et pu observer son visage en tout impunité. Ses joues creusées accentuaient le dessin affûté de sa mâchoire, et son visage aurait paru sévère sans ses beaux yeux rêveurs. Il fixait le plafond avec intensité et l'apaisement d'Hermione se transforma vite en espièglerie : elle approcha doucement sa main du visage du jeune homme, et caressa sa pommette d'un doigt. Qu'importe ? Il ne le saurait jamais, personne ne le saurait jamais. Allongée auprès de lui, la jeune femme ne ressentait plus ce malaise qui l'avait bloquée depuis leurs premières retrouvailles, comme si tout lui paraissait plus clair : elle occupait ses pensées et soudain cela ne lui paraissait plus si effroyable. Au moins, quelqu'un l'aimait. Même si ce n'était pas Ron, même si le garçon auprès d'elle l'avait dénigrée pendant des années, Hermione était soulagée de savoir que tout le monde n'avançait pas sans elle. C'était égoïste, voire immoral, mais après tout personne ne le saurait, se répéta-t-elle, et son inconscient n'avait qu'à la mettre en sourdine. Elle se mit à fredonner un air que sa mère lui chantait certains soirs quand elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Enfin, puisqu'elle commençait à ressentir ce mélange d'ennui et de gêne à force de se retrouver si longtemps auprès d'un quasi-inconnu, elle déplaça son index de sa pommette à ses lèvres, effleura sa bouche entre-ouverte, savourant l'adrénaline provoquée par ce geste anodin et pourtant si électrisant. A cet instant, le blond se frotta la joue. En un sursaut, Hermione avait retiré son doigt.

Il s'agissait bien sûr d'une coïncidence, oui, évidemment, Ron n'avait jamais réagi à ce genre d'attentions. Le Serpentard se releva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon, ce qui permit à Hermione de remarquer les traces de coups que portaient encore son dos : étaient-ce des séquelles de son père ou d'Azkaban ? Leur forme courbée lui rappelait quelques sorts de magie noire qu'elle connaissait et jamais ceux-ci ne seraient utilisés dans une prison seulement cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait plus eu de contact avec son père… Une blessure magique pouvait-elle avoir des conséquences à si long terme ? Hermione fit mentalement le tour des livres qu'elle avait lu sur la médecine magique. Concentrée comme elle l'était, la brune ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Drago s'était mis à chantonner à travers la cloison en allumant sa douche. Hermione s'assit brusquement pour tendre mieux l'oreille : pas de doute possible, il s'agissait de la comptine moldue qu'elle avait humée quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence, ça ! s'étrangla-t-elle, incrédule.

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires qui sont toujours un énorme boost pour mon inspiration!


End file.
